Collision
by bookworm722
Summary: Bella is accompanying boss, Mike Newton to a Publishers' conference in Hawaii for a week. Mike plans to seduce Bella there. In Hawaii, Bella meets Edward Cullen, pilot and successful business man. He has taken refuge in Hawaii to hide from a personal issue. Bella is infatuated with him and he with her. What will this trip bring? What happens when James is thrown into the mix?
1. Chapter 1

**Collison**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Summary:** Bella is accompanying her boss, Mike Newton to a Publishers' conference in Hawaii for a week. Mike plans to seduce Bella on the trip. In Hawaii, Bella meets Edward Cullen. She is infatuated with him and him with her. What will this trip bring? Shipwrecks? Deserted island? Who knows? Read and see!

**Bella's POV**

The plane landed smoothly and I heaved a huge sigh of relief. I hated flying, but it was part of the job. I glanced over at my boss, Mr. Michael Newton sitting next to me. He insisted that I call him Mike. I had worked for his publishing company for the past two years and became his own personal assistant six months ago. He was the head of the Newton Publishing Empire. His father had left the business to him. He seemed to know his stuff, but he was borderline inappropriate. This was the third business trip we had been on since I started working for him. He was grooming me for the head editor position. I desperately wanted that position. It was my dream job. I would put up with a great deal to get it. Our conference was to last a week and it was in Hawaii. I had always dreamed about going to Hawaii. I hoped I would get a little time to relax on the beach.

Mike grinned at me and I smiled back awkwardly. Hopefully he would not spend the entire weekend trying to woo me. He was always flirting with me. I didn't know how else to say that I just wasn't interested in him that way. I wasn't really interested in anyone right now. Well, to be perfectly honest, I had never been really interested in anyone. No one evoked any intense feelings in me. My best friend, Jake, and I go out every once in a while, but it was more of a friend thing to me. He knew that and I know he was trying to respect that. I abruptly changed the direction of my thoughts or I would think about what happened between us before I left on this trip. I didn't need the added anxiety of this today.

A driver was waiting at baggage claim for us. Mike put all of my luggage on the rack with his and then talked animatedly with me the whole way to the car.

"I hope you like this conference, Bella. It is my favorite one. One whole week in paradise and the company pays for everything."

I smile at him. "I'm excited to meet some of the new young people looking for agents." He rolls his eyes at me and laughs.

"Bella, we are also here to have a little fun. What time should I pick you up for dinner tonight?"

Our car has just pulled into the hotel and it is already starting with him.

Great. The awkwardness begins. "Oh, Mike. I don't know…"

His voice gets whiny and I hate that. "Come on, Bella. We need to plan our strategy."

"Okay." I relent. "Let me just get settled into my room first."

He nods. "Enjoy your room. I made sure you got an ocean view room."

"Thanks." I say and wave a little as the porter and I leave with my luggage on a new hotel cart.

Once we make it to the elevators the young man grins at me. "A little overly friendly for you?" He asks.

I grin back. "Just a little bit. Do you think it is possible for me to be relocated to another floor so he can't find my room?"

The young man looks at me and smiles. "Of course, ma'am. One moment please." He pulls out his phone and within two minutes he has arranged for a new room for me on the 49th floor.

"Your room is one level below the penthouse, miss. Only occupants on that floor or the penthouse floor will know which room is yours."

I let out a deep sigh of relief. "Thank you so much."

He helps me unload my bags and I give him a generous tip. "Thank you, Miss. I also put a privacy setting on your account so no one will know which room you are in. We just put in as a note that the room we had you in needed to be cleaned thoroughly."

He is great. "Thank you so much. You are saving me. You have no idea. What is your name?"

"Eric, Miss. My name is Eric. Have a pleasant day."

"You too." I say as he leaves me alone. I stare out the window and the view is spectacular. The ocean water is a crystal clear blue that seems endless. I decide that I have a few hours before dinner so I want to go and lie on the beach for a while and soak up some sun. I open my suitcase and rummage through it in horror. Nothing I packed is in my suitcase. Everything in this suitcase is brand new and very revealing.

"Damn it, Alice." I swear before picking through my new clothes for one of the three swimming suits she packed for me. Alice Hale had been my best friend since freshman year of college. We were roommates and got along beautifully. Alice had married her college sweetheart, Jasper Hale, three months ago. He was good to her and she loved him with every fiber of her being. Alice was a fashion designer. It is clear that most of these are her own designs but I notice in exasperation that the other clothes are from Victoria Secret and other flashy stores.

I had always been happy in a t-shirt and jean shorts or a t-shirt and jeans. Alice told me she wanted me to be adventurous on this trip and meet a tall, dark, and handsome stranger. She was a helpless romantic and I was so overwhelmed at the moment that I laughed. I guess Alice was going to get her wish because I couldn't afford to buy a whole new wardrobe in Hawaii and she knew that when she did this.

I selected a bright pink bikini…it was a lot skimpier than I would normally wear. I tugged on the see through wrap that went with it…wondering what the point of it was because it was see-through. Oh well. I grab a towel and head to the door to go downstairs. The elevator opens and I step inside before I realize there is someone else in the elevator with me. He must have come from the penthouse because the elevator had been going down. I don't meet his eyes, but look away hiding behind my hair for a moment…embarrassed to be wearing so little.

"Hello." A musical voice calls out and I turn to it instantly. I am met with electric green eyes. Eyes that are so vast and deep that I could drown in their warm depths.

"Hi." I say shyly unable to look away from those mesmerizing eyes. I take in his strong jaw line. His wild red-brown hair that is arranged in a chaotic mess but looks so…hot. I let my eyes travel down his well-muscled chest and toned arms. He is bare chested wearing only swim trunks with a towel draped over his arm.

His eyes appear to be studying me as well. I watch as they travel down my body and back up slowly. I shiver under his gaze. His gaze has gone from hot to scorching…he is so intense.

"My name is Edward Cullen…and you are?"

His voice is so deep and musical…so sexy.

"Bella." I say by way of greeting.

"Bella." He says drawing out my name…testing it. "Beautiful." He says softly and I don't know if he is talking about my name or me. My cheeks blush crimson and I look away and focus on the slow moving elevator.

"Heading to the beach?" He asks me softly. He seems to want to keep up our conversation.

"Yes. You?" I murmur and he smiles at me. He looks even more irresistible when he smiles.

"Yes. Mind if I join you?"

For some reason I find myself shaking my head. How can I be so attracted to someone in less than two minutes?

We don't say anything else and the elevator stops in the lobby and we walk out of the lobby and right onto the beach. He walks beside me…close, but not too close. I get close enough to the water that the sand is damp and lay my towel down. He sets his down beside mine and we both sit down simultaneously.

"So, Bella, are you here for business or pleasure?" He is grinning at me.

"Business." I answer him in a small voice. "I am here for the publishers' conference in the hotel. It lasts all week. You?" I ask him the same question. Too curious to hear his answer. I shouldn't care at all about why he is here, but I do. I am drawn to this handsome stranger.

"Both." He says grinning at me sheepishly. "I am a pilot based out of New York. I am here all week. I flew a plane here, but then decided to take a vacation and I will fly back next week."

"Flight from New York? Did you get in today?"

"Yes." He is looking at me quizzically.

"That was the flight I was on. I am also leaving next week."

He laughs and then gazes at me seriously for a moment. "Well I guess we came together and we are leaving together."

"I guess so." I say with a smile on my face unable to look away from him.

"Do you live in New York?" He asks me.

"I do. You?"

"Yes. I love the big city. I am only a pilot part time. I help my father and my brother with the family business most of the time. But I still love to fly and take a job once a month or so."

I am baffled. "Is your father, Carlisle Cullen?"

He nods at me and his smile gets even wider.

"The publishing company I work for is in your building. Cullen Enterprises, right?"

"Well it looks like we are connected my dear Bella…" He trails off and gazes at me raising an eyebrow in question.

"Swan. Isabella Swan."

"Bella Swan." He says reverently. "Bella, would you like to join me for dinner this evening?"

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Stupid Mike Newton! "I can't. I have to dine with my boss and discuss 'strategy.'" I say strategy and use air quotes while rolling my eyes and he laughs.

"Sounds like you don't want to eat with him." He sounds concerned.

"I don't, but I have to do it. I don't have a choice. He is my boss."

Edward looks at me and his frown mars his beautiful features slightly. I want to reach up and smooth the frown away, but I reign myself in. Why would I think it is okay to touch him?

"Well, since you have an obligatory dinner, would you like to join me for drinks afterwards around 9:30?"

I nod. "Yes. I would like that very much."

He grins again and the frown is gone. "Excellent. One last question, Bella. Do you have a boyfriend?"

I shake my head. "No. I am single. You?"

I am nervous to ask and he is quick to reassure me. "I am also single. Shall I see you in the restaurant bar at 8:30?"

I grin. "I thought you said 9:30?"

He reaches out his hand and brushes a strand of my hair off my cheek and behind my ear. "I don't think I can wait that long."

I blush and look down…then force myself to look back up at him. "I will see you in the bar at 8:00 then, Edward Cullen."

He reaches down and clasps my hand gently. "Wonderful. Can I have your room number in case I need to contact you?" He says softly and I don't hesitate.

"4901. Are you in the penthouse?"

He grins. "Yes." He is still holding my hand. His hand is so warm…so soft. "I look forward to seeing you tonight, Bella Swan."

"Me too." I say softly.

I lay back on my towel and he lies back on his towel. I realize immediately that he is still holding my hand and he is lazily tracing circles on my palm. Just that simple touch sends my body into overdrive.

Tonight after dinner with Mike, I was going to meet Edward Cullen for drinks. Excitement trilled through me. I would have to call Alice so she could tell me what I was supposed to wear. A week in Hawaii suddenly sounded even more appealing with Edward by my side. What was happening to me? I had never felt this attracted to someone before in my life. I wanted to throw myself at him and kiss him passionately in the sand. I shake my head a little and try to relax my body…but he continued to trace circles on my palm.

Anticipation curled in my stomach. What would tonight bring? What did I want it to bring?

**What do you think? This is my first Twilight fanfiction. I adore the character of Edward. Please let me know what you think!**

**Thanks and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Collison**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Summary:** Bella is accompanying her boss, Mike Newton to a Publishers' conference in Hawaii for a week. Mike plans to seduce Bella on the trip. In Hawaii, Bella meets Edward Cullen. She is infatuated with him and him with her. What will this trip bring? Shipwrecks? Deserted island? Who knows? Read and see!

**Bella's POV**

We lay on the beach together for an hour before I told him reluctantly that I had to go and prepare for dinner.

He nodded at me and I was surprised when he stood up when I did.

"Are you done enjoying the beach, Edward Cullen?"

He is gazes at me with such intensity that my heart skips a beat. He reaches out and captures my hand again once we are standing. "I am now. Nothing left to enjoy when you are gone."

I know it is such a cheesy line, but it makes me blush. Why was this gorgeous man interested in me? Plain old me?

I roll my eyes at him and he interlaces our hands so he is holding my hand as we walk. His warm grip on my hand fills me with desire. Desire? What the hell is wrong with me? I have known the man little over an hour. How can I possibly be overcome with desire already? But I was.

We walked back to the hotel in silence and he joined me on the elevator. I noticed Mike Newton at the registration desk and his expression was not happy.

"What do you mean you can't tell me her new room number? I am her boss and I demand to know!"

I cringe slightly at his voice and Edward follows my eyes to my boss. He is quick to shield my body from view as I scramble backwards into the corner of the elevator. His body is so close to mine. The elevator door closes and I sigh in relief.

"It's okay. He didn't see you." Edward is quick to reassure me.

I sigh and let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding. He still hasn't moved away from me.

"Did you change rooms so your boss couldn't find you?" He is looking at me in amusement and in concern.

"Yes. I did." I manage to stammer out. He is so close to me and he smells so good that I can't clear my brain to think.

He reaches down and caresses my cheek. "Bella, if your boss does anything inappropriate I want you to tell me. I will take care of it."

I didn't really understand what he meant. "What?"

"Just what I said." He says confidently. "My father owns the building his business is housed in. All it would take is one phone call to destroy him."

I feel both grateful and terrified for his concern. "That won't be necessary. I can handle my boss." I tell him while staring up into his eyes.

His eyes darken and he leans closer to me. He is going to kiss me I realize. Do I want him to kiss me? Of course I do! "As long as he isn't handling you." He says in a deep and sexy voice.

My heart beat sputters rapidly out of control. He places his hands on either side of my face and leans in to me giving me plenty of time to pull away before he kisses me. The kiss starts out innocent enough. Slow. Leisurely. But then it builds into something more. Passionate. Intense. I can't pull away from his kiss and I don't want to pull away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands drift down around my waist pulling me even more closely to his amazing body. I reach my hands up to sift them through his hair and I tug gently and he moans into my mouth. I feel empowered by that little sound that I can affect him in this way. His hands travel down and rest of my butt and I inhale sharply when he begins tracing the outline of my tiny bikini. "Mine." He murmurs against my lips and I moan into the scorching kiss and melt in the intensity of his eyes.

I know I should stop this. I know I should, but I don't. This is the only time in my life that I have acted without thinking and I am loving it. I want to give in to my feelings for this man and my desires. My bikini bottoms are damp with my desire and I should be embarrassed but I am not. His hands caress my stomach and are just about to run over my breasts when the elevator dings. I had completely forgotten we were in an elevator. We could have been on Mars for all I knew. We pull away from each other slowly. His eyes are filled with desire and I know mine are as well.

"See you tonight, Edward." I gasp out…still out of breath as I step out of the elevator.

He is standing in the doorway of the elevator so it doesn't close. He leans in and kisses me once gently, softly on the lips. "Tonight." He says and it sounds like a promise of more to come. He steps back and lets the elevator doors close as he smiles at me. His eyes were still filled with desire.

I let myself into my room and pick up my cell phone. I have three missed calls from Mike. I ignore them and call my best friend.

"Bella? Are you having a good time? Are you angry with me about your clothes?" Her voice is bubbling over with enthusiasm and a little worry. Normally, I would be livid about my clothes, but not now.

"Alice, for once I am not angry with you. I need some advice."

"You met a guy!" She yells through the phone. "Tell me all about him. Everything."

"Alice, he is gorgeous. He is a part time pilot and he is in business." I decide not to tell her his name in case Alice recognizes it from Cullen Enterprises.

"Bella! I am so happy for you! Go with your feelings on this! Trust me, it will be amazing that way!"

I nod even though she can't see me, but she knows me so well she will know my silence means that I agree with her. "Alice, I need to know what to wear."

We talk for a few more minutes as she tells me what outfit I should wear for drinks. I tell her about the beach and about the steamy encounter in the elevator. She tells me to wear the lacy black bra and panty set she packed for me and I tell her I will.

We end the conversation after twenty minutes and I take a quick shower before getting ready. If I had time to change after dinner, I would have. However, I knew that right after dinner I was just going to meet Edward in the bar and wouldn't have time to go back up to my room. I hoped that my outfit choice wouldn't give Mike any ideas. I would have to tell him that I had a date after our dinner so I wouldn't lead him on. Lord knows he didn't need any encouragement in that department.

I slipped on the bra and panty set. I pulled on the stockings immediately after. Next, I pulled on the dress I was going to wear. It was a short, strapless sapphire colored dress. It was tight and showed off all my curves. I didn't like the way I looked and I thought I looked hot in it. "Well done, Alice." I say aloud.

I blow dry and straighten my long, chocolate brown hair and it hangs down my waist. I touch it up with a little makeup. A touch of mascara, black eyeliner, and shiny pink lip gloss. I slip on the necklace Alice suggested. It settles against my chest. Alice said it will draw his eyes to my chest…good thing I didn't put on blush I would be scarlet if I thought about that any longer. I put the hoop earrings in my ears and then slipped on the matching blue high heels to go with my dress.

I was ready for my night with Edward. I just had to get through dinner with my boss first.

**What do you think? Next chapter will be from EPOV about all his thoughts on Bella up to this point in the story. Interested? Please review and let me know how interested.**

**Thank you!**

**Thanks and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Collison**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thank you for those of you who reviewed, added this to your subscriptions, and added this to your favorites. I had 45 people add this to their alerts but only six reviews! Please review if you want me to continue the story. Please and thank you! **

**Summary:** Bella is accompanying her boss, Mike Newton to a Publishers' conference in Hawaii for a week. Mike plans to seduce Bella on the trip. In Hawaii, Bella meets Edward Cullen. She is infatuated with him and him with her. What will this trip bring? Shipwrecks? Deserted island? Who knows? Read and see!

**Edward's POV**

I felt immense relief when the plane touched down in Hawaii. I needed a vacation so badly. I couldn't wait to get out of New York for a little while. Tanya Denali. The name made me angry, agitated, and anxious. She never took no for an answer. She was constantly showing up at work, at restaurants, even at my apartment. I had slept with her one time when I was drunk out of my mind and she thought I loved her now. Great.

The mistake had happened three months ago and she had not left me alone since. I had to be constantly on my guard and I was tired of that. I made sure that only my father and my brother, Emmett, knew I was going to Hawaii. I needed to be away from her. She was a secretary for some company in the building we owned. I don't even know what business. We had become acquaintances through elevator rides and we also worked out at the same gym.

Then one night when I was out with Emmett I got really drunk and I still don't know how I got so drunk with only three drinks. Next thing I know, I wake up in my bed with Tanya lying beside me giggling happily and nestling into my neck. I had jumped out of bed and felt the full impact of my splitting headache. I told her to leave and that it had been a mistake. She had left and I thought she had gotten the message then the phone calls started.

My father told me to get a restraining order and I was tempted to do it, but I didn't want that kind of publicity. I warned Tanya the last time I saw her that if she didn't leave me alone then I was getting a restraining order. I hadn't heard from her in three days, but I still couldn't wait to go to Hawaii so I wouldn't have to be on my guard all the time.

I took a taxi to the hotel I was staying at. It was a beautiful ocean front hotel. I had reserved the penthouse for privacy and because I enjoyed being pampered now and again. I unpacked my suitcase and then sat on the private balcony enjoying the smell, sight, and sound of the ocean. My entire body relaxed. I couldn't wait for time on my own. I wouldn't even have to talk to another soul on this trip.

I changed into my swimming trunks and grabbed a towel before heading out to the elevator. The beach was beckoning me and I couldn't wait to lie in the sun and maybe even take a nap. I step inside the elevator and press the lobby button. The elevator goes down one floor and then stops. I sigh. At this rate, it would take twenty minutes to get to the lobby. My breath catches as I take in the beautiful woman who races onto the elevator. She doesn't look at me and appears to hide behind her thick, beautiful, long brown hair. I take in her outfit and I feel a physical reaction that I shift a little to hide. She is wearing a tiny bikini that shows off all her delicate curves and her amazing body. I have to talk to her.

"Hello." I say softly and she turns to me immediately. I am met by big, doe, chocolate brown eyes. They are beautiful and engrossing.

"Hi." She says unable to look away from me. She pulls her cover up tighter around her body and I smile slightly. The cover up is covering nothing and I am enjoying that immensely. I gaze over her body from head to toe and she is watching me study her. She shivers slightly under the assault of my eyes and I feel desire run through me hot and heavy. I have never had a reaction to a woman like this. Women were usually just attractive to me, but not like this. I had never felt such an intense reaction to a woman before and she had only said hi to me.

"My name is Edward Cullen…and you are?" I say softly, still not breaking eye contact.

"Bella." She says in a sensual voice. God, she was irresistible. She bit down on her lower lip…probably a nervous habit…and I almost groaned at its effect on me.

"Bella." I say drawing out her name. "Beautiful." I say softly and I am rewarded by the crimson blush that spreads over her creamy cheeks. She looks away from me then to the elevator door. Is she not as affected by me as I am by her? She is fascinating to me. I have to know more about her.

"Heading to the beach?" I ask softly.

"Yes. You?" She murmurs finally looking back at me. I smile at her and her face brightens when I do.

"Yes. Mind if I join you?" I am shocked I am being so forward. I usually don't seek out women. They come to me. She is already different and I like that.

She indicates she does not care if I join her. We don't say anything else and the elevator stops in the lobby and we walk out of the lobby and right onto the beach. She walks beside me…close, but not too close. We sit down together on our towels in the sand. I make sure I am not sitting too close to her. I don't want to make her uncomfortable.

"So, Bella, are you here for business or pleasure?" I ask grinning at her.

"Business." She says softly. I am so drawn to that voice. "I am here for the publishers' conference in the hotel. It lasts all week. You?" She asks me the same question.

"Both." I say grinning at her sheepishly. "I am a pilot based out of New York. I am here all week. I flew a plane here, but then decided to take a vacation and I will fly back next week."

"Flight from New York? Did you get in today?"

"Yes." Why does she want to know?

"That was the flight I was on. I am also leaving next week."

I laugh and then gaze at her seriously for a moment. "Well I guess we came together and we are leaving together."

"I guess so." She says with a smile on her face unable to look away from me. I can't tear my eyes away from her either. This is like fate or destiny. I didn't think I believed in either of those and now I wasn't so sure.

"Do you live in New York?" I ask her.

"I do. You?"

"Yes. I love the big city. I am only a pilot part time. I help my father and my brother with the family business most of the time. But I still love to fly and take a job once a month or so."

She looks at me in surprise. "Is your father, Carlisle Cullen?"

I nod at her and my smile grows even larger. She knows about my family. I am hoping this will put her more at ease with me and trust me more quickly.

"The publishing company I work for is in your building. Cullen Enterprises, right?"

"Well it looks like we are connected my dear Bella…" I trail off and gaze at her raising an eyebrow in question. I want to know her whole name. I need to know it actually. She fortunately takes pity on me.

"Swan. Isabella Swan."

"Bella Swan." I say reverently. "Bella, would you like to join me for dinner this evening?"

She looks upset. I can't believe I asked her so quickly. Of course she would say no. "I can't. I have to dine with my boss and discuss 'strategy.'" She says strategy and uses air quotes while rolling her eyes and I laugh. She wasn't refusing me after all.

"Sounds like you don't want to eat with him." This concerns me. Why would she be uncomfortable with her boss? Has he been inappropriate with her? I feel anger coursing through me with all the possibilities.

"I don't, but I have to do it. I don't have a choice. He is my boss."

She seems too uncomfortable for my comfort. I make a mental note to keep track of what happens this week and how her boss treats her. Since they are in my family's building I could make her boss's life a living hell. The thought comforts me and I manage to ask her what I want to ask her.

"Well, since you have an obligatory dinner, would you like to join me for drinks afterwards around 9:30?"

She nods quickly without hesitation. "Yes. I would like that very much."

I grin again. "Excellent. One last question, Bella. Do you have a boyfriend?"

She shakes her head and I feel like my heart is soaring. Thank God! "No. I am single. You?"

I am quick to reassure her. I haven't had a girlfriend in years…if ever actually. "I am also single. Shall I see you in the restaurant bar at 8:30?"

She grins. "I thought you said 9:30?"

I reach out my hand and brush a strand of her hair off her cheek and behind her ear. I just had to touch her. I couldn't wait to touch her and caress her tender cheek. "I don't think I can wait that long."

She blushes and looks down…then forces herself to look back up at me. "I will see you in the bar at 8:00 then, Edward Cullen."

She made it even earlier as well and my heart beat erratically. I reach down and clasp her hand gently. "Wonderful. Can I have your room number in case I need to contact you?" I ask softly and she doesn't hesitate. I can't let her slip through my fingers. I won't let that happen. She is already very important to me and I would protect her with my life. I know that and it both excites me and frightens me.

"4901. Are you in the penthouse?"

"Yes." I am still holding her hand. Her hand is so warm…so soft and inviting. "I look forward to seeing you tonight, Bella Swan." I tell her in a soft voice.

"Me too." She says softly.

We both lie back on our towels and I don't release her hand. I trace patterns softly on her hand and every now and then I feel her breath catch. She is trying to appear indifferent, but I know my touch affects her much to my own delight.

I cannot stop touching her. She is so important to me now. How is it possible that I cannot imagine being without her now? How is that possible? This is crazy, but I am startled to realize I like it.

We lay on the beach together for an hour before she tells me she needs to get ready for her dinner meeting with her boss. Jealously courses through me and I know it is ridiculous. She doesn't even like her boss, but just the idea that someone else was going to be with her and not me makes me uncomfortable.

I stand up with her and she looks at me in surprise. I am a little surprised as well.

"Are you done enjoying the beach, Edward Cullen?" She asks me boldly while smirking at me. Her smile is so incredibly beautiful. Her mouth…dear God her mouth is taunting me.

I gaze at her intently and she seems to be just as affected getting lost in my gaze. I reach out and capture her hand again once we are standing. "I am now. Nothing left to enjoy when you are gone." I know it sounds like a silly line, but I mean it sincerely. She makes all reason go out of my head and makes me want to tell her everything.

She rolls her eyes at me and I interlace our hands so I am holding her hand as we walk. Just holding her hand fills me with need, want, and desire. Desire. Hot and heavy desire.

We walked back to the hotel in silence and I joined me on the elevator.

I hear an angry voice at the front desk and I also notice Bella's discomfort with the individual. "What do you mean you can't tell me her new room number? I am her boss and I demand to know!"

She cringes slightly at his voice and I follow her eyes and turn to look at who was yelling. He is a tall, decent looking guy with sandy hair. His skin is almost red in anger. I am quick to shield her body from view as she scrambles backwards into the corner of the elevator. I move my body so close to her and I notice her sigh in relief that the elevator closed without him joining them. I feel anger that he affects her this way. Is she frightened of him as well? I will need to find out. I am quick to reassure her, but I don't step away from her.

"It's okay. He didn't see you."

She sighs and lets out a deep breath.

"Did you change rooms so your boss couldn't find you?" I am both amused and concerned by this. I know that she did. I know she changed her room so her boss couldn't find her, but I wanted to know why. Did I need to kill him?

"Yes. I did." She manages to stammer out. She smells incredible. She smells like strawberries and wild flowers. I inhale her scent and it just makes me more attracted to her…I didn't think that was possible.

I reach down and caress her cheek. "Bella, if your boss does anything inappropriate I want you to tell me. I will take care of it." I need her to know I will stop him if he makes her uncomfortable.

She looks at me in confusion. "What?"

"Just what I said." I say confidently. "My father owns the building his business is housed in. All it would take is one phone call to destroy him."

She looks frightened and also grateful. At least I think so…she is very difficult for me to read. "That won't be necessary. I can handle my boss." She stares up into my eyes.

I lean in closer to her. I have to kiss her. I am dying to kiss her. She smells so amazing and I just have to touch those luscious lips. "As long as he isn't handling you." I say hoarsely.

My heart beat sputters rapidly out of control. I place my hands on either side of her face and lean in to her giving her plenty of time to pull away before I kiss her. The kiss starts out innocent enough. Slow. Leisurely. But then it builds into something more. Passionate. Intense. I can't pull away from her kiss and I don't want to pull away. I feel her wrap her arms around my neck and my hands drift down around her waist pulling her even more closely to me. She reaches her hands up and pulls on my hair gently and I cannot stop the moan that explodes from my mouth. She is driving me crazy. I press myself against her and my hands travel down her body and rest on her behind as I begin to trace the outline of the tiny bikini I am dying to take off of her. She is incredible and perfect. I have to have her. She has to be mine. "Mine." I murmur against her lips and she moans into the scorching kiss. She seems to be agreeing with me. She wants to be mine. This fills me with a new kind of longing.

My hands caress her stomach and are just about to run over her gorgeous breasts when the elevator dings. I had forgotten where we were. How long had we been kissing? Not long enough by a long shot. I could pleasure her body forever. She steps away from me hesitantly and I reluctantly let go of her tiny waist. I feel a physical ache and pain at not being in her arms.

"See you tonight, Edward." She gasps out…still out of breath as she steps out of the elevator.

I lean in and kiss her once more softly. "Tonight." I say hoarsely. I cannot wait. I step back and let the elevator doors close and I am smiling like an idiot by myself as I step off the elevator when it reaches my level.

Bella Swan. I can't wait to be alone with her again. I can't wait to find out everything there is to know about her. I decide that I will dine at the restaurant as well in case that vile boss of hers tries anything that makes her uncomfortable. If he so much as touches her without her okay I will destroy him. I will ruin him. I feel powerful. My feelings for Bella make me feel more intense than I have ever felt in my life. I long to be with her more…all I can.

Tonight is going to be an incredible night.

**What do you think? The next chapter will be the dinner and maybe even her date with Edward. Do you think Mike will overstep? What will happen? Will Edward step in or will Bella defend herself? Please let me know! Review review review!**

**Thanks and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Collison**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thank you for those of you who reviewed, added this to your subscriptions, and added this to your favorites. Please review if you can. I would love to know what you all think of my story. If I get 40 total reviews then I will post a new chapter as soon as that happens. **

**Summary:** Bella is accompanying her boss, Mike Newton to a Publishers' conference in Hawaii for a week. Mike plans to seduce Bella on the trip. In Hawaii, Bella meets Edward Cullen. She is infatuated with him and him with her. What will this trip bring? Shipwrecks? Deserted island? Who knows? Read and see!

**Bella's POV**

I feel anxiety. I am sure it has to do with seeing Edward again. I decide I will tell Mike at dinner that I have a date tonight so he doesn't think I dressed up for him. That would be awkward. I show up in the dining room at 6:00 sharp and Mike is already sitting at a table in somewhat private corner of the restaurant.

Perfect. Just perfect. He is so transparent. I can see through every little thing he does. I love my job. I love my job. I repeat over and over. I do love my job and I will put up with Mike Newton because I want that editor job.

The host is about to help me and I just point at Mike and smile at him. The host checks me out up and down. He can't be more than 18…it is a little flattering for a high school kid to check me out. I giggle a little.

I start walking towards our table. Mike hears me coming and jumps up. He takes in my blue dress and my long straight hair. His eyes linger on my breasts a lot longer than I would appreciate.

"Bella, you look great…so sexy."

I nod at him and sit down on the other side of the booth on the very end so he doesn't try to sit next to me. "Thanks, I have a date later." I tell him and I see his upbeat expression sour. I almost laugh. He is absurd.

"Oh, did you meet someone today?" He is fishing for details, casually, but still fishing.

"Yes, in the elevator." I tell him. "Then we lay out on the beach and talked for an hour or so."

I don't want to give him all the details, but I want to get this part of the conversation done with so we can just work and I can meet Edward. Mike's face is red with jealous…or is it green with envy? Not sure which metaphor to choose at the moment.

"Well, are you sure it is safe to go out with him. You just met him."

I sigh and shake my head. "Let's discuss our work schedule for the week, shall we?" I try to distract him. He sighs too and then reaches into his bag to pull out the agendas. As he is searching his bag, I spy Edward walking into the restaurant and sitting down at the bar. He sees me and grins at me before he takes a seat and orders a drink. He also looks over a menu.

I roll my eyes and he smirks at me. I know he is spying on me. I find that I don't care at all. I know that he was uncomfortable by how awkward I feel around my boss. I know he is there to make sure I am okay. This thought comforts me. It should terrify me I suppose, but it doesn't.

Mike pulls out his agenda and I force my eyes to focus on him. We start to discuss the schedule. We order our dinner. I order a house salad and the house special…some kind of seafood. Mike orders a steak and potatoes…no surprise. Not real adventurous that one.

"So, tomorrow we can meet in the lobby at 7:45 so we can get into the meeting rooms early and speak with the new authors first." He says and then he looks at me for a moment before he asks his next question. "I could pick you up in your hotel room. What is your room number?"

I evade the question, knowing he will keep asking me. "I will meet you in the lobby."

He lets it go for now, but I know it is only a matter of time before he brings it up again.

Our dinner arrives and by that time we have our schedule set up for the week. There are two free days during our stay and one half day. Mike insists on one of the free days we take a day cruise off the coast and see what the island has to offer. I am about to decline, but I don't because then he says, "We would be going with one of our more prominent authors and his girlfriend. He has requested to meet the woman who will be the newest editor."

Aw crap! Now I have to go. "Sounds like fun." I tell him. Sounds like the perfect way for you to hit on me.

We spend the next several minutes in quiet. I glance at Edward whenever Mike isn't looking at me, which isn't often. Edward is watching us seriously. He has ordered the seafood as well and I smile at him. Mike catches the tail end of the smile and tries to turn in his seat to see who it is directed to…luckily, Edward turns around to face the bar before Mike can see our eyes connected.

Mike turns back around and looks at me seriously. He asks if I want dessert and I decline. I just want to go and sit with Edward and get as far away from Mike as possible.

"No thank you, Mike. I want to see if my date has arrived yet."

I start to stand up and he puts his hand over mine and I sit back down. "Listen, Bella, I want to have some time alone with you while we are here. There is something between us and I know you feel it, too." I try to remove my hand but he grabs it with both of his hands.

"Mike, we have a professional relationship. Nothing more."

He won't let go of me.

"We both know that it is more than that. Bella, I…."

"Let go of me!" I yell out in a hushed voice.

"I think I would listen to the lady. Let her go now or I can promise you that you will be sorry." Edward's beautiful and angry voice cuts through our conversation. He is standing right next to the table and his eyes are fixated on my hand being forcibly held by Mike's hands.

Mike looks up at him and then let's go of my hand. I pull my hand back and cradle it in my lap.

"What business is it of yours pal?" Mike spats at Edward.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I am Bella's date for the evening. So, if you are finished with this business meeting we will be on our way."

I smile up at him, but he is looking daggers at Mike while standing very close to my side of the table.

"Edward Cullen?" Mike gasps out. "Carlisle's son?"

"The one and only."

Mike sneers and looks over at me. "I will see you in the morning, Bella." He looks like he wants to say more, but he gets up from the table and heads to the front of the restaurant to pay for the meal before he leaves with his tail between his legs.

Edward slides into his spot across from me. "May I see your hand?" He asks me quietly.

I put my hand out on the table and he examines it closely. He sees red marks on my wrist and his face turns murderous. "If that son of a bitch ever touches you again I will ruin him."

I believe him. I nod at him. His expression softens. "Would you like to go on a walk along the beach before we get a drink?"

I grin at him and he stands up and I take in what he is wearing. I had been so mesmerized by his face and hands that I hadn't noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing khaki shorts and a deep green collared shirt. The green matched his incredible eyes. I found myself getting lost in them and he is looking me over up and down when I stand up beside him.

He takes in the sapphire dress and the high heels. His eyes inch up my body before landing on my face. He reaches out and brushes a stray hair back and tucks it behind my ear before leaning in to kiss my cheek. "So beautiful." He murmurs and I feel my body react to his proximity. He takes my hand in his and we walk out of the restaurant and onto the beach.

We don't say anything for a while. Our hands connected enjoying the lapping sound of the waves on the beach. I take off my high heels and hold them in my other hand to walk on the surf. Edward takes off his sandals and does the same. The warm water laps over my toes and then creeps back into the sea. The air is warm and breezy. It is the perfect night.

Edward speaks up quietly. "I hope you don't mind. I have arranged a surprise for you."

I usually hate surprises, but I am intrigued. "A surprise?"

He nods and then gestures with the hand holding his sandals in front of us. There is a small table up ahead with two chairs. There is a covered dish and plates. There is also a bottle of champagne chilling on ice and two flutes. I gasp and he laughs quietly.

"You did all this?" I ask in wonder. No one had ever done anything this romantic for me. Ever.

He turns me toward him and looks deeply into my eyes. "Of course I did."

I shiver under his gaze and he pulls me towards the table. He holds out the chair for me. I sit down and then he pulls his chair to sit right beside me and sits down as well. He pulls off the cover of the stainless steel dish. I see chocolate covered strawberries and chocolate covered pineapple piled high on the platter. Edward pops the cork and pours champagne into my glass and then into his own.

He picks up his glass and I pick up mine. "To the beginning of something amazing." He says softly and I feel my heart tighten in my chest.

"Cheers." I say quietly and then I take a drink of the champagne. It is the most delicious champagne that I have ever tasted.

I set my glass down and he picks up a strawberry and holds it out to me. "May I?" He asks quietly in his sexy voice.

I nod and open my mouth as he brings the strawberry to my mouth. I take a big bight and strawberry juice leaks down my chin. He leans forward and brushes the juice off my chin before leaning into me and kissing me…tasting the strawberry I had just finished.

"Yummy." He said pulling back and my heart starts racing. God, he was so sexy.

"No one has ever done anything like this for me before." I whisper.

He looks at me and he looks outraged. "No one? That is ridiculous. You should be treated this way all the time."

I grin at him and look away down at my plate with my half eaten strawberry on it. "That is sweet of you to say, but you don't know me…not really."

He tilts my chin up so I am looking into his eyes. "I want to know you. This is more than just a fling here, Bella. I want to really know you. I want to date you now…I want to date you when we return to New York. There is something about you that calls to me. I can't back away from you and I don't want to back away. I feel very protective of you. When Mike grabbed you I wanted to kill him." He says passionately.

I am shocked. No one has ever felt this way about me. Jake says he does, but I don't feel this way about him…only Edward. Edward ignites something in me and I don't want it to ever go away.

"I want to date you, too." I say. "I want to know everything about you."

He grins at me and he has the most adorable crooked smile that takes my breath away. "Tonight, we will take it slow and discover more about one another. What time are you free after your conference tomorrow?" He asks eagerly.

"I am done at five. Won't you be sick of me if you see me again tomorrow?" I ask tentatively. He laughs.

"I don't think I would be sick of you if I spent every single moment of every day here with you in Hawaii."

So, we talk. We spend hours on the beach eating the chocolate covered fruit, drinking champagne, kissing, and talking. We exchange cell phone numbers.

"So I can send you dirty texts." Edward teased me.

We kept talking and talking well into the night. We are learning more about one another. He tells me about his family. He adores his mother and looks up to his father. He gets along well with his brother, Emmett. He and Emmett work with their father and are being groomed to take over the entire business when Carlisle retires. Carlisle also went to medical school and helps out at local hospitals assisting on procedures for families who cannot afford medical care. He does all his medical work for free…pro bono…to help those less fortunate. It makes me like his father so much even though I have never met him.

I tell Edward about my life as well. I tell him about my father. My father is a wonderful man and I look up to him in so many ways. He has been the police chief in the small town of Forks, Washington his whole adult life. My mother left him and married my step-father, Phil, many years later. I talked to my dad at least twice a week…I talked to my mom once a month. Mom and I emailed, but I was closer to my dad. I had stayed with my dad when my parents divorced. I was eight and my mother tried to lure me to Florida with her, but I wanted to stay with Charlie. We were suited for one another. When I went to college in New York, I almost came back home because I missed him so much. Of course, he would not allow that. He wanted me to succeed at any cost and I was so grateful to him for that now. I told Edward about my best friend, Alice. I told him we had met in college and that she had just married the love of her life, Jasper.  
After that, we both realized it was getting late. We walk into the hotel hand in hand and in the elevator I lean against his strong chest. His arms wrap around me, holding me securely to him.

He walks me to my door. I put the key card in its place and open the door. I turn around to face him and his eyes are traveling up and down my body again. I lean in and we kiss passionately in my doorway for several minutes, just coming up for air. I pull away from him and he immediately kisses me again. He trails kisses down my neck and over my exposed shoulders and I can't suppress a moan. "Mine." He whispers against my neck and I feel that same tingle of excitement when I hear him say this for the second time, the first being in the elevator.

His mouth finishes kisses my neck and shoulders and he works his way back up to my lips against and puts his arms around me. He touches my bare skin and brushes his fingertips across it gently and I involuntarily lean into him and hear a strangled moan escape his lips. He pulls away then with great difficulty.

His eyes are filled with desire and I know mine are as well. "I will pick you up here tomorrow at 6:30 for dinner. Does that give you enough time to get ready after your conference?"

I nod at him and then lean in to whisper in his ear. "Maybe I will let you see what is under the dress tomorrow."

I got the reaction I wanted. He staggered back slightly and his eyes were filled with shock and desire. "I would be a very lucky man." He tells me in awe.

I smile at him. "Goodnight, Edward. Thank you for the perfect evening."

He looks at me seriously and graces me with his sexy crooked smile. "You deserve that and so much more. Sleep tight, Bella. I will be counting the hours until I see you again."

He leans in and kisses me once more sweetly before stepping back and pulling the door closed. I lean back against the door and sigh in contentment. Edward Cullen was amazing. I can't believe he is interested in me.

I peel off my dress and throw on one of the absurdly revealing nighties that Alice packed aching for my ratty t-shirt and pajama pants. I go over and check my cell phone that I left by the bed. I have six text messages.

Message one: _Bella, I am so sorry for how I behaved this evening. I apologize. See you in the lobby in the morning. - Mike_

Message two: _I will bring breakfast in the morning. - Mike_

Well I hope that will make things less awkward tomorrow.

Message three: _You better call me tomorrow and tell me everything! I want to know absolutely everything! I want details. Snap a picture of him for me, will you? – Alice_

I smile a little at my best friend's antics. I loved her so much. I would have to take a picture of him tomorrow to send to her. She would drive me crazy until I did it.

Message four: _Bella, you are eventually going to have to talk to me. I'm sorry, all right? - Jake_

Message five: _Bella, please talk to me. There are so many things I want to say. – Jake_

An uncomfortable feeling churns in my gut. I don't want to talk to him right now, and I don't want to think about him either. My last message brought a smile to my face.

Message six: _I had the most amazing time with you tonight. 16 hours until I see you again. Can't wait until tomorrow beautiful. – Edward_

I type a quick response to him. _The whole night was amazing, and so are you. Can't wait to be in your arms again. Goodnight. – Bella_

I lay down in bed with only Edward's message in my head as I drifted off into a deep, happy sleep.

**Please let meknow what you think. I would appreciate reviews. I hope I get 40 reviews total so I can post the next chapter. There are quite a few things that happen. You will learn a little more about what happened with Jake. There will be more Mike drama. And of course lots of Edward and Bella. **

**Thanks and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Collison**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thank you for those of you who reviewed. I wasn't trying to hold my story hostage as one reviewer claimed. I just wanted to make sure I had enough interest to keep this story going…please read and review to let me know what you think. I have the next chapter reading to go. Please read and review! **

**Bella's POV**

I slept so soundly the night before. I woke up early, made coffee, and showered. I was dressed and ready by 7:30. I checked my phone again and saw that Jake had tried to call me while I was in the shower. I switched my phone to vibrate. I decided to send Jake a simple text. I couldn't speak with him right now…I just couldn't.

_Please leave me alone. I can't talk to you. Surely you can appreciate that." – Bella_

I know that he would still bother me. I know he felt badly about what happened, but it didn't change the fact that it had happened. He couldn't change that. Things would never be the same between us again. He would have to accept that and move on, eventually.

I gave myself one last appraising look in the mirror. I was wearing a black pencil skirt and a dressy red tank top with black high heeled pumps. I had swept my hair up and knotted it at the back of my head letting a few tendrils escape to frame my face. I liked my hair up like this because I felt more grown up and more successful than I really was.

I took a deep breath and then stepped into the elevator. I smiled as my mind drifted to last night…to Edward. He was perfect and I was a lucky girl. I can't believe that he wanted to date me. Me? He could have anyone he wanted and he wanted me…it was surreal.

The elevator dinged that we were in the lobby. As soon as I stepped out of the elevator, Mike stood up from a bench and walked over to be cautiously. I couldn't let what happened last night affect my business relationship, so I was determined to gloss over what he had done.

He is carrying two coffees and a bakery bag. "Bella, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. It was completely unprofessional and I…"

I cut him off. "Don't worry about it. It is in the past. Let's move on." I tell him effectively ending the conversation and he hands me one of the coffees. I tuck my briefcase under my arm and he hands me a banana nut muffin as well.

"Thank you." I tell him genuinely. He actually felt remorseful. Maybe working with him today wouldn't be so bad.

He ran his hand through his thick blonde hair. He had it gelled in disarray…different than he usually wore it. It was as if he tried to get it to look like…but I dismissed the thought because that was crazy.

"You look gorgeous." He told me as we walked toward the conference room. Yup. My inappropriate boss was back in all his glory. Great.

I walked a little ahead of him and tried to avoid his eyes, but I could feel them on me at all times.

The conference was very enjoyable and I found a new author that I was crazy about. She was young, talented, and motivated. I shared my feelings with Mike later that afternoon and he agreed with me. We spoke with her again that afternoon and we signed her. She was thrilled. I don't think she believes in herself enough or has the confidence necessary right now. I intend to rectify that and praise her for her work. What I had read briefly was wonderful. We were given ten chapters per aspiring author at this conference two weeks ago and she was one I was drawn to and Mike seemed to agree.

My phone vibrated and I pulled it out to check it and smiled.

_You look incredible. That red looks wicked sexy on you. – Edward_

I gasp and spin around the room looking for him everywhere. He emerges from behind a small cluster of tables and starts walking toward me. My heart stops in my chest. Mike turns too and sees who I am ogling. He straightens but makes no comment, wise of him I thought.

Once he is close enough, he cocks me his bright crooked smile and I swear my heart is going to beat itself to death. He looks unbelievable. He is wearing black dress slacks and a green collared polo shirt. His hair is arranged in its usual disarray. I just want to run my hands through it…stop! I can't have those thoughts right now. "What are you doing here?" I ask him in surprise.

He takes my hand in his and I revel in the softness of it on my skin. "I couldn't wait any longer to see you." He tells me and a thrill of excitement rushes through me. He leans into me and whispers in my ear so Mike wouldn't hear. "I had to make sure your pathetic boss wasn't bothering you…I told you, if he touches you again in a way you don't like then I am going to end him." His voice is low and sexy and goose bumps rise up on my flesh at the sound alone.

"Everything is okay." I tell him honestly. He looks me in the eye for a moment and believes me before turning to face Mike.

"Mr. Cullen." Mike says with barely concealed hatred visible on his face.

"Mike." Edward said in a cold voice before taking in Mike's look. I watch as Edward's eyes go to Mike's hair and I see a smirk cross his face. Did he think the same thing I did? Did he think Mike was trying to duplicate his look?

I snort out in laughter and Mike turns to me. Edward raises a perfect eyebrow at me then smirks at me again. How can he do that? He makes me hot all over with just one look. I nearly melt in his presence. No man has ever had this effect on me.

He leans in again to kiss me on my cheek and whisper again in my ear. "Please wear this outfit tonight. You look amazing." He tells me before gently nipping my ear. I small noise gurgles its way into my throat and he smiles at me before touching my cheek gently with his hand. "Beautiful." He murmurs and a blush graces my cheeks…probably making me tomato red.

He nods at Mike coldly then walks away. Mike turns to look at me and seems as if he is about to say something, but changes his mind and closes his mouth. We work through the rest of the day in uncomfortable silence. He is uncomfortable, but I am relieved he isn't speaking to me.

I manage to ditch Mike before we got to the elevators, so my room number was still safe for now. I had to meet him again in the lobby at 7:45. I told him I would bring breakfast this time.

I made it back into my room and freshened up a bit. I stepped out of my clothes, but laid them carefully on my bed remembering what Edward said. I didn't wash my hair, leaving it pinned at the nape of my neck.

After the quick shower, I toweled off carefully and then repinned my hair. I slipped back into my red blouse and black skirt. I slipped into my black high heels. I still had an hour before I had to meet Edward so I decided to call Alice.

She squealed with delight when I told her all about my date with Edward. I told her I would try to get a picture of him tonight.

"Bella, I know that things have been difficult for you since…"

I cut her off. "Please, Alice. I can't talk about that right now."

"I know." She said softly. "I just wanted you to know that I think it is great that you are putting yourself out there."

I sighed wanting to confide in my best friend. "He keeps calling me Alice and I am not sure what to do about it."

"Bella, you don't ever have to talk to him again if you choose that route. Jasper still wants to kill him so obviously he has been hiding from us."

"Alice, it wasn't really his fault." I choke out as tears cloud my vision. I am so grateful I hadn't touched up my make up yet.

"Yes, Bella, he was at fault. You know that. Don't pretend that he is innocent here. Please don't. It makes me angrier with him."

I nod even though she can't see me, but she knows me so well I know she can read me.

"Go out with Edward and have a great time." She says knowingly. "What are you wearing?" She screeches in my ear and I laugh before telling her what I am wearing and what Edward said. She was so excited for me.

"Alice, thanks for being there for me. For always being my best friend, ya know?"

"Of course, Bella. You would do no different for me."

"You're right."

"Bye Bella."

"Later Alice. Tell Jasper hey will you?"

"Will do, bye for now."

We both hang up and I notice I got a text while on the phone. It is from Jake. I don't even open it. I throw my phone on my bed and get up to fix my makeup. I am not going to think about anything negative tonight. Tonight is about me and Edward.

Edward arrived right on time. I opened the door and he was standing there in all his glory holding a huge bouquet of wildflowers. He is still wearing his black dress slacks, but he has changed into a crisp red button down shirt. "I wanted us to match." He said softly. I smiled and invited him into my room. He entered and handed me the flowers. I inhaled their sweet fragrance.

"They are beautiful, thank you. I am going to find something to put them in and then we can go. Make yourself at home."

**Edward's POV**

I watch her walk into the other room and I sit down on her bed. She looked amazing. I was a lucky man. When I saw her today, I was overcome with my feelings for her. I was relieved that Mike had kept his distance and not bothered her. I had already contacted Carlisle and he assured me that if Mike acted out of line we could ruin him. My father seemed surprised when I told him about Bella. I told him about our date and how much she already meant to me. My father had told me he was happy for me and I heard pride in his voice. He wanted me to be happy and to settle down with the right woman. It just hadn't happened yet. I was 28 years old and no one had ever really been that fascinating to me. Sure, I dated and had my share of women. However, I never promised them more than one date and a good time. I hadn't been out with a woman since the whole Tanya debacle and I had come here to be alone….seeing Bella changed everything. I suddenly wanted what my father had been wanting for me and I wanted it with her.

I felt Bella's phone vibrate next to me and I really wasn't trying to be nosy but I saw that she had four texts from someone named Jake. Who was Jake? I felt jealousy linger in my stomach. I did something I never thought I would do. I opened the messages and read them.

_Please answer my calls! – Jake_

_What can I do to make it better? How can I fix this between us? – Jake_

_It was a huge mistake and I know that. When will you forgive me? - Jake_

_I know you said you can't talk to me now, but I am not going away. I need you. – Jake_

What the hell happened with this Jake guy? Bella walked back into the room and saw me with her phone. She looked at me curiously, but didn't really look angry.

**Please let me know what you think. I would appreciate reviews. I have the next chapter completely done, but I would love your reviews to see what you think. What do you think has happened between Jake and Bella? How do you think Edward will react whatever it is?**

**Thanks and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Collision**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

**I hope you are enjoying my story. Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. More from Edward . Please read and review! I would really appreciate it. This chapter may make some Jacob fans a little angry, but since it is an Edward/Bella story I hope not too many of you are angry. **

**Edward's POV**

I felt Bella's phone vibrate next to me and I really wasn't trying to be nosy but I saw that she had four texts from someone named Jake. Who was Jake? I felt jealousy linger in my stomach. I did something I never thought I would do. I opened the messages and read them.

_Please answer my calls! – Jake_

_What can I do to make it better? How can I fix this between us? – Jake_

_It was a huge mistake and I know that. When will you forgive me? - Jake_

_I know you said you can't talk to me now, but I am not going away. I need you. – Jake_

What the hell happened with this Jake guy? Bella walked back into the room and saw me with her phone. She looked at me curiously, but didn't really look angry.

I hurried to explain. "I sat down and I felt your phone vibrate. I saw Jake's text." My voice sounded pained to my own ears. "Is he an old boyfriend of yours?"

Her eyes flew to meet mine and I saw so much pain in them. Did this son of a bitch Jake put it there? What had he done to her? Why wasn't she speaking with him?

"No," she says in a soft voice. "He has never been no will he ever be my boyfriend."

Her voice is pained and I wonder why. I have a horrible feeling that something terrible happened to her. I wondered if she would tell me about it. "Bella, did something happen with this Jake guy?" I ask her softly. I am no longer jealous. I am deeply concerned. Her reaction was just odd. She wasn't herself and she wrapped her arms protectively around herself when I asked her about him.

"I don't want to talk about him, Edward. I…I…can't." He voice cracked and I ached to hold her, but she was keeping her distance from me. I sat on her bed and she stood in the bedroom doorway hugging herself.

I picked up the hotel phone and called room service. I ordered us an overwhelming amount of food telling them to charge it to my bill before I hung up. I turned to face her. I ordered dinner in because I knew she wouldn't want to go out now, but I didn't want to leave her alone. I wanted, no needed, to be with her. I decided to tell her something about myself.

"Three months ago, I slept with someone. I was so drunk that I don't remember much about it…I don't remember having more than three beers. I woke up in my apartment with her…I told her that it had been a mistake and asked her to leave. She has been stalking me and harassing me since then…my family wanted me to get a restraining order, but I didn't want our family to have that kind of publicity. I came to Hawaii to get away from her. I needed to get away from her." I say softly. She has stopped hugging herself and slowly walks over and sits next to me on the bed.

"What is her name?" She asks.

"Tanya." I tell her.

She turns to look at me and the pain in her eyes shatters me. "If I tell you this, Edward, you are going to run screaming from the room." She seems sure of it, but I know there is nothing she could tell me that would make me leave her.

"I won't run, Bella. I'm here." I tell her reassuringly.

She shook her head and then looked down at her hands. "My best friend, Alice and I were out at the bar with friends. It was a week after she married Jasper. He was there and so were some of our other friends…and Jake. We were all dancing. Someone must have put something in my drink. I don't know what it was, but it was like I was there watching myself. You know what I mean? I didn't black out. I was just weak and couldn't talk above a whisper."

I already know I am going to be heartbroken when she finished this story. Something horrible had happened to her.

"Jake and I have been friends since forever…my dad and his dad are best friends. He came up to visit and stay with me once a month for a weekend. We were only friends and he understood I didn't want anything more…well I thought he did."

She pauses for a long time and wipes the tears off her cheeks. "After someone drugged me, I was in a haze. Alice and Jasper had already left so they didn't see it. Alice assumed I was safe with Jake, so she left me there with him. She told me she will never forgive herself for it…but I already do. I trusted Jake. I never thought that…" She trails off and chokes on her words.

I am staring at her and I feel so many things. I feel compassion for her, sadness for her suffering, and blinding rage at this Jake person. I reach out and take her hand, but she pulls away from me and stands up.

"I'm sorry…I can't be touched when I say this." She says looking away from me. Yup, I was going to kill him.

"Jake and I left the bar soon after I started feeling funny. He said he didn't notice I was off…said he had quite a few beers himself…we took a cab back to…back to my apartment. I don't remember how I got inside. I just remember him laying me in my bed and…and then getting into it with me."

My vision was tinged red. I was so angry and my body burned with this rage. I was going to ruin his life.

"I wish that the drugs had let me black it out, but I remember it. I told him no, but I don't think he heard me. I hope he didn't hear me…" She trails off.

She turns to face me and seems surprised to see my face. My anger must be evident. I stand up quickly and wrap my arms around her. "Bella, I'm so sorry…how awful. Why did you think this would make me run away from you?"

She tenses in my arms but doesn't let me go. "Because it was my first time." She tells me and I feel my entire body go numb. Pain…waves of pain course through my entire body and I bite back a sob. This beautiful, innocent, girl had been violated in the worst way possible by someone she thought she could trust.

"What is this Jake's last name?" I ask vehemently.

She shakes her head and hugs me tighter. "It doesn't matter."

I gently pull her chin up so she is looking into my eyes. "It does matter. I want to know."

She sighs and drops her head back against my chest. "His name is Jacob Black."

**What do you think? If you like Jacob, I think you will be disappointed with this story. He may be a little OOC, but I needed that for this story. I hope you are enjoying my story…please review. Thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Collision**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. I really hope you like my story. This chapter is a little short because I have been sick. I hope you still like it. What do you think of Edward in my story? Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**I hope you are enjoying my story. Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. More from Edward . Please read and review! I would really appreciate it.**

**Edward's POV**

"What is this Jake's last name?" I ask vehemently.

She shakes her head and hugs me tighter. "It doesn't matter."

I gently pull her chin up so she is looking into my eyes. "It does matter. I want to know."

She sighs and drops her head back against my chest. "His name is Jacob Black."

Jacob Black. Jacob Black. That name is now seared into my brain. I will destroy him. I will ruin his life. He has no idea the amount of pain he is about to face.

After Bella told me about her situation, I just sat on the bed with her and held her for a long time. A knock on the door announces that our room service is ready. I open the door and wheel in the tray of food myself and give the waiter a handsome tip.

I lay the covered dishes out all over Bella's bed and I sit down across from her. I pull the lids off of all the dishes and she smiles her thanks at me. We eat together quietly not really saying anything. I wouldn't say it is an uncomfortable silence, but it is painful. I want to know what she is thinking. She is incredibly difficult for me to read. I want to know more about her. I want to know what she thinks of me.

I clear my throat. "Are you okay?" I ask her.

She looks up at me and her expression softens into a small smile that reaches her eyes. "I am fine. I dealt with this three months ago. I just haven't told anyone besides Alice and Jasper. The details of the actual…encounter are fuzzy in my head, so I think that is blessing really."

She calls it an encounter. Why doesn't she call it what it is? It was sexual assault. It was rape. She seems to see my angry expression because she looks at me thoughtfully for a moment before speaking again.

"I know what you are thinking. Why didn't I report it? Why don't I call it rape? Well, there are several reasons and I don't know if you want to get into all that."

I do want to get into all that. I need to know. "Bella, I need to know. I need to understand this. I want to kill him and I don't know him at all."

She smiles at me before looking down at her hands in her lap again. "Jake isn't a bad guy, Edward. He made a mistake. He was drunk. I won't ever be close to him again, but I can't put him in jail for this. I believed it when he told me he didn't drug my drink. I just…I can't be friends with him anymore. I think he is suffering enough. No need to make it all more painful."

Her voice cracks on her last word and I reach out and take her hand. She looks up at me with teary eyes and I wipe away the tears gently with my other hand. I understand what she is saying. I know she doesn't want to believe one of her best friends betrayed her this way. I intend to find out if he was the one who put that in her drink or not. I would place a call to my private investigator later to find out.

She may not feel that it is necessary to punish this Jacob person any more, but he was going to be in all kinds of pain before I was done with him.

I take a deep breath. "Bella, I understand your feelings. I respect them. I am going to find out who did this to you and I am going to make them pay. If it was Jacob Black who slipped you the drug then he will pay for this!"

She looks at me in shock and then nods. "Thank you." She says softly.

"I would do anything for you." I blurt out before thinking it out and she smiles a great big smile at me and I am so glad I don't have a filter on my thoughts around her. I want to tell her anything…everything.

We spend the night talking about everything. At midnight, I tuck the covers around her and place a gentle kiss on her forehead. She is nearly asleep.

"Dinner tomorrow at six?" I ask her.

She stares at me with wide doe eyes. "You still want to go out with me?" She questions immediately.

I lean down next to her bed and stare at her intently. "I told you. I want to be with you. I am not going anywhere. I want this to work." I tell her honestly.

She smiles at me. "Me too, tomorrow at six is good."

I grin at her. "Be prepared for a big night. I know you don't have to work the next day so be prepared for a big, big night."

She nods. "Goodnight, Edward."

I lean in and capture her lips in a sweet kiss before dropping another kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams. Call me if you need me."

I close the door to her hotel room carefully behind me and take the elevator to my room. As soon as I enter the room, I pull out my cell phone.

"Jenks? No. I don't care what time it is. I need something. I need you to dig up everything you can on Jacob Black. He is from Forks, Washington. I want everything. Do you understand? Yes, it is urgent. Yes. Call me with any developments." I flip the phone closed and force myself to calm down.

Jacob Black would pay for this. He will pay.

**What do you think? I know this chapter is really short, but I have been so sick. This is the first day I have felt like getting out of bed in nearly a week. I hope you liked it even though it was short. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews already! You are all wonderful! I really appreciate the support. Reviews make me write faster **


	8. Chapter 8

**Collision**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. I also appreciate those of you who wished me well. I am feeling much better now. I am anxious to write this chapter from Bella's point of view. Also, at the end of this chapter I want to put a brief synopsis for another story I am thinking about uploading to . It is another Bella/Edward story, but a little more dramatic. Please read through the summary and let me know if you would be interested in reading it. I have already written the first three chapters. Thank you!**

**Now, here is another chapter of ****Collision****. Enjoy **

**Bella's POV**

I had told him. I had told him about Jake. I didn't think I wanted him to know, but somehow telling him had freed me. He was so protective of me. Edward wanted to know Jake's name and I told him.

I am not sure what he could do, if anything, but I was relieved to have told him. Alice and Jasper knew, but no one else. I couldn't bring myself to tell my dad. He would be heartbroken. He looked at Jake as a son. However, that wouldn't save Jake if my dad knew the truth. My dad might kill him. I didn't want any harm to come to Jake. I just wanted him to leave me alone.

I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I wondered what Edward thought of me. I can't believe I told him that it had been my first time. What must he think of me? I know I will never sleep if I don't know. I have to call him. I have to talk to him. I look over at the clock and notice that it is 2:00 a.m. I can't call him at this ungodly hour.

I roll over and attempt to sleep again. However, sleep eludes me. I decide to send him a text message to see if he is still awake. I don't want to bother him if he is sleeping, but I know my text alert doesn't wake me up so I think I will give it a try.

You still awake? – Bella

I wait five minutes and come to the conclusion that he is probably asleep when I hear a knock on the door. I pull my robe tightly around myself and open it to find Edward with his tousled hair in blue pajama pants and a blue sleeveless t-shirt. As soon as I open the door, he pulls me into his arms. He leads me to the bed and pulls me down beside him. He doesn't try to kiss me. He just lies down and pulls me to his chest with my back to him. We fit together perfectly like a puzzle.

After we settle in he whispers in my ear. "I think you are an amazing woman, Bella."

My breath catches in my throat, but I still manage a whisper. "You do?"

"I do. Never doubt my feelings for you. What you told me changes nothing. Do you understand that?"

I nod as tears course down my cheeks. What had I done to deserve a man like Edward? I voice my fears. "Why would you even bother with me, Edward? You could have any woman you want."

He stills behind me and pulls on my arms so I will turn around and face him. He nuzzles my forehead and places a gentle kiss on it before looking deeply into my eyes. I am startled by the raw emotion in them. "Bella, you are the only woman I want. I have never felt like this before. I feel very protective of you. I want to be with you all the time. I know we just met and I sound like a crazy person, but I can't imagine my life without you anymore."

I know it sounds crazy, but I feel the same way about him. He came into my life and now the void I had always felt feels full. I am not left empty and wanting anymore. Edward completes me. "I feel that same way. I just didn't think you could feel that way about me." I whisper.

Edward frowns at me. "You don't see yourself clearly. It is I who doesn't deserve you, Bella."

I shake my head at his ridiculous statement. "You are crazy." I manage to say with a smile on my face.

"Yes, I am…about you." He lies on his back and I follow him and lay my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around me and starts humming a song. Within minutes I am sound asleep.

I wake up in the morning to the sound of my cell phone alarm blaring. I should be exhausted since I only slept for five hours, but I feel surprisingly refreshed and rejuvenated. I hit my phone so it stops its shrill noises and Edward groans beneath me. He turns on his side facing me now and holds me in his arms. I hate to get up, but if I don't then I know I will be late to the conference.

I hop off the bed and decide to take a quick shower. I lean in and give Edward a gentle kiss on the cheek. I am so grateful he came down and stayed with me. He is an amazing man.

I take a really quick shower and I throw my wet hair up and twist it at the nape of my neck securing it with a few pins. It looks pretty good for running late. I pull on my black skirt and black stockings before hurrying into my pink silk blouse. I slip into some black high heels and then set about applying light make up. I brush my teeth quickly and then hurry back into the bedroom.

Edward is sitting at the small table with breakfast laid out in front of him. He puts down the newspaper he was reading. He gazes at me intently and his eyes slowly rake up and down my body before settling on my face again. I feel beautiful and desirable when he looks at me like that. I make my way over to the table and he watches me the entire time…seeming enthralled with me.

"Room service?" He asks me, flashing me that alluring crooked smile.

"Please." I tell him. I look at my watch and I am pleased to see that I have twenty minutes before I need to meet Mike downstairs. I will need to get him a coffee and a muffin because I promised him breakfast this morning so I would head down in fifteen minutes.

I sit down at the table with Edward across from me. He pours me some coffee and then takes the silver lid off of our plates. My plate is overflowing with pancakes, bacon, eggs, and fresh fruit. My stomach growls and we both laugh. I dig in to my food quickly.

We eat in silence for a few minutes before I decide that I need to thank him for last night.

"Edward, thank you so much for staying with me last night."

He smiles at me again and my heart nearly stops beating. "Of course, beautiful. I would stay with you any night, but I wanted to know if you would stay with me after our date tonight. I do have the penthouse and all. You may enjoy the new scenery." He wags his eyebrows at me and I crack a smile.

"Okay. That sounds good."

His smile grows even larger. "Fantastic! I will pick you up at six o'clock sharp."

I nod and we finish eating our breakfast. I only have five minutes to get Mike his breakfast so I give Edward a quick kiss which he deepens. We kiss slowly for a few minutes before I manage to pull away from him.

"If I don't stop now then I won't be going to work today." I tease him.

"Was that supposed to make me stop?" He asks in surprise.

"I guess…I gotta go." I lean in and give him one more quick kiss. "See you tonight. Stay as long as you like."

He laughs at me and waves as I race out of the door and down to the elevator. I take it all the way down to the lobby and I get Mike's coffee and muffin. I meet him back by the elevators. He smiles at me and thanks for appreciatively. He has been eyeing me in my outfit the entire time. I roll my eyes at his persistence. I wish it would get a clue. I am prepared to go into the conference when I realize I forgot my bag. I apologize to Mike and tell him I will meet him in there. He smiles and tells me to take my time. I rush back to the elevator and push the button for my floor.

I let myself into my hotel room and hear the tail end of Edward's conversation.

"Do yourself a favor. Don't call her. Don't text her. Don't think about her. She is with me now and if you don't stop harassing her then I am going to make your life a living hell. You don't want to mess with me."

I stop in the doorway and he looks up startled before hanging up my phone and dropping it on the bed. We stare at each other for a few moments. I have no idea what to say to him.

**What do you think? Will Bella be angry? I would love to hear your thoughts. The next chapter will detail her work day and her first entire night with Edward. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Please review!**

**Reviews make me write faster **

**Below is a brief summary of another story that I would like to publish on . I want to make sure I have a little interest first or I am going to quit writing the story. If the story sounds interesting to you, please say so when you review and I will post it.**

**Thank you again! You guys are awesome!**

**More soon!**

**Taken**

**Summary:** Edward had everything he had ever wanted: love, money, family, and success. He was madly in love with his fiancé, Bella Swan. During their senior year of college, Edward comes home after a night out with Emmett and Jasper to find Bella gone. Edward is heartbroken and devastated. He remembers Bella saying she felt like she was being followed and now she was gone. Who took her? How can he get her back? Join Edward on a journey through his flashbacks of their past and his determination to find her in the present so they can have a future together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Collision**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. I really appreciate them. I do plan on posting that other story soon. Thank you for the personal messages and reviews about it. I hope people enjoy it. This chapter is from Edward's POV. I had to backtrack a little in the story to pick up when Edward is on Bella's phone so that you will be able to know the entire conversation between Edward and Jacob. Please read and review to let me know what you think. Thank you so much!**

**Now, here is another chapter of ****Collision****. Enjoy **

**Edward's POV**

"Jenks? No. I don't care what time it is. I need something. I need you to dig up everything you can on Jacob Black. He is from Forks, Washington. I want everything. Do you understand? Yes, it is urgent. Yes. Call me with any developments." I flip the phone closed and force myself to calm down.

Jacob Black would pay for this. He will pay. I can't believe what that asshole did to her.

I knew that if there were any skeletons in Jacob Black's past that Jenks would find them. He was good at what he did…very, very good. He had been a private investigator for me the past five years. He dug up all kinds of dirt on Tanya when she was harassing me. I just hadn't needed to use it yet. I made it a point to run thorough background checks on anyone I had an issue with. I also using had background checks run on the women I went out with. For some reason, I didn't do that with Bella. It felt like an invasion of her privacy and I didn't want to put her in that position. Bella has been honest with me. I know that. I don't need a private investigator to tell me what I already know, what I sense in my heart.

I take a quick shower and changed into a sleeveless shirt, boxers, and pajama pants. I feel the need to be comfortable. Normally, I just sleep in my boxer shorts. I found that I was silently hoping Bella would come and visit me. I want to be prepared.

What is wrong with me? Couldn't I do anything without thinking of Bella. My Bella. It had a nice ring to it?

At 2:00 a.m, my phone beeps and I grab it. It has to be her.

_You still awake? – Bella_

I jump out of bed…running my fingers through my hair a few times before grabbing my key card and heading to her room. I knock lightly on her door. She pulls it open and my breath catches. She looks amazing in her terry cloth robe.

I hug her and step inside. I pull her to the bed to hold her. I want to comfort her. I want to make her feel better.

I know she needs me to comfort her right now and I want to comfort her. "I think you are an amazing woman, Bella."

I hear her breath catch and then her whispered response. "You do?"

"I do. Never doubt my feelings for you. What you told me changes nothing. Do you understand that?" I want her to know that nothing has changed for me. Hearing what she told me just makes me want to kill Jacob Black. It also makes me want to protect her even more.

I hear her sniffle and the tears in her voice when she whispers out. "Why would you even bother with me, Edward? You could have any woman you want."

He question causes me to go stiff. I pull on her arm so she will turn around and face me. I nuzzle her forehead and place a gentle kiss on it before looking deeply into her eyes. She seems startled by my intensity. She doesn't see herself the way she should. She is beautiful, desirably, and amazing. I need to make her see that.

"Bella, you are the only woman I want. I have never felt like this before. I feel very protective of you. I want to be with you all the time. I know we just met and I sound like a crazy person, but I can't imagine my life without you anymore."

She is looking at me and I see her gaze soften. "I feel that same way. I just didn't think you could feel that way about me." She whispers.

There she goes again with her negativity about herself. "You don't see yourself clearly. It is I who doesn't deserve you, Bella." I need her to understand this. I am not a perfect person. She is a perfect, innocent person. Jacob Black robbed her of her true innocence, but that makes him a monster! It changes nothing about her or who she is.

She shakes her head. "You are crazy." She says with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I am…about you." I lie back and pull her down with me onto her bed. She puts her arms around me and lays her head on my chest. I hold her close to me and hum a song I had composed in my head earlier in the day. Within minutes she is asleep.

Bella's alarm clock wakes me up. I feel her small kiss on my cheek before she goes into the bathroom. I hop up immediately and order breakfast from room service. I want to spend the entire day with her, but I know she has to work with the vile boss of hers. That guy better watch himself as well.

She stuns me when she walks into the room looking amazing in her short black skirt…her legs are endless. She smiles as she looks at me. "Room service?" I ask with a smile.

"Please." She tells me.

We sit down and eat quickly. I am impressed by how much food she can put away. It is a turn on to see a girl who actually eats. Most women in New York talk about how they will just have a salad or a protein bar. It is refreshing to actually see a girl enjoy her food. She makes little contented noises while she eats and they are causing a physical reaction every time. I shift uncomfortably in my seat and just hope she doesn't notice.

"Edward, thank you so much for staying with me last night."

I smile at her. "Of course, beautiful. I would stay with you any night, but I wanted to know if you would stay with me after our date tonight. I do have the penthouse and all. You may enjoy the new scenery." I wag my eyebrows at her so she can see I am teasing, but I'm not sure if I am teasing her or not. I need to get myself together. I don't want to scare her off.

"Okay. That sounds good." She answers me and I smile even wider at her. She actually wants to stay the night with me in my room. I start planning our date in my head.

"Fantastic! I will pick you up at six o'clock sharp."

She nods and when she has to leave I stand up and we kiss gently for a few minutes. I keep the kisses gentle. I am not pressed up against her because I don't want her to know how she makes me feel just from simply being in the same room with her.

"If I don't stop now then I won't be going to work today." She teases me.

"Was that supposed to make me stop?" I ask in surprise. Dear Lord this girl is going to kill me.

"I guess…I gotta go." She leans in for one more kiss. "See you tonight. Stay as long as you like."

I laugh as she heads out the door. I make sure all the food is cleaned up and I am reaching to grab my cell phone off the night stand when Bella's cell phone rings. I pick it up and see that "Jake" is calling her. I know immediately that this is the Jacob Black that hurt her…the man who stole her innocence. Before I can stop myself I answer the phone.

"Yes."

"Who is this?" A gruff male voice answers on the other end.

"I'm the man who is dating Bella."

I hear a laugh through the phone. "I know for a fact she is in Hawaii at a conference. She went there alone with her boss." He sounds so sure of myself and I want to destroy him.

"Well then I guess she met me in Hawaii didn't she, Jacob Black?" My voice is dark with anger and I know he can sense my hostility.

"How do you know my name?"

I laugh snidely. "Bella has told me all about…you."

There is a long pause.

"Look, I really need to speak to Bella. I need to apologize to her again."

"She is not interested in your apology. She just wants you to leave her alone."

"What do you know about us? You don't even know her. You just met her. I have known her most of her life. She loves me. She does. I just made a mistake is all. We will get past it."

His nonchalance with what he has done upsets me. He thinks Bella is just going to forgive him for what happened. I remember her words that he had suffered enough, but I didn't agree with her. He was going to suffer so much more. I can promise that. Finally, my anger flares up.

"Listen here, Jacob Black." I sneer his name. "Do yourself a favor. Don't call her. Don't text her. Don't think about her. She is with me now and if you don't stop harassing her then I am going to make your life a living hell. You don't want to mess with me."

I look up and see Bella standing in the doorway in shock. I am shocked also. I have invaded her privacy again. I put the phone down and throw it on the bed. She is looking at me in confusion and I know I have some explaining to do.

"Look, I was just cleaning up the food and then your phone rang. I saw it was Jacob again…I just wanted him to leave you alone. I wasn't thinking when I answered the phone."

She is looking at me with wide eyes. "Edward, I told you that I had already handled the stuff with Jacob. I told you I am not speaking with him anymore. Why did you think you could speak for me?"

She didn't seem angry with me at first, but now I see she is becoming angry.

"I am not some vulnerable little girl that constantly needs your protection. I am a strong woman and I can take care of myself."

I need to reassure her. "I know you can take care of yourself, but I just couldn't stay out of it."

She looks at me and I see the look in her eyes harden. "You couldn't stay out of it?"

I know she is livid with my right now, but I am going to be honest with her. "No. He needs to pay for what he did to you."

She sighs heavily and walks over to the bed grabbing her phone and picking up her bag. She stays away from me.

"Bella, please." I say to her. I make a move to walk towards her and she ignores me.

"Edward, I need to go to work. We can talk about this later."

"Ok." I say. She doesn't really look at me. She just nods and leaves the room pulling the door closed behind her.

I am worried that I ruined everything. What if she doesn't want to see me again? I know I shouldn't have answered her phone, but when I saw his name all I could think about was what had happened to Bella, what he had done to her.

I pull out my phone and send her a quick text. I just hope she can forgive me.

_Bella – I am so sorry. I shouldn't have spoken with Jacob. Are we still getting together tonight? –Edward_

I wait, in her room, for five agonizing minutes before she finally responds.

_We can still meet. Pick me up at six. – Bella_

I am relieved she will still see me. I have to make this date spectacular. I don't want her to walk away from me.

My phone rings and I see that is Jenks.

"Jenks, what do you have for me?"

"Well, Edward do you want the good news or the bad news?"

**What do you think Jenks found out? Will it change anything for Edward and Bella?**

**The next chapter will be Bella's POV. There will be a few flashbacks and one will be that night with Jacob. What really happened that night? I am thinking about doing a few chapters from Jacob's POV. Thoughts?**

**Reviews make me write faster **


	10. Chapter 10

**Collision**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. I really appreciate them. This chapter will be split between Bella's POV and Edward's POV.**

**Now, here is another chapter of ****Collision****. Enjoy **

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe he won't leave it alone! I am angry with him. I am so angry with him. I know that he was just trying to help me, but he doesn't really know me yet. I was not speaking to Jacob Black and Edward just threw that out the window. Now Jake was never going to leave me alone.

I felt my phone vibrate in the elevator. I pulled it out of my bag to look at my text message.

_Bella – I am so sorry. I shouldn't have spoken with Jacob. Are we still getting together tonight? –Edward_

I sighed. As angry as I am right now, I know that I want to see him tonight. We just needed to have a little talk about privacy. I waited until I was seated next to Mike at our table before I sent a quick reply to Edward.

_We can still meet. Pick me up at six. – Bella_

Mike smiles at me and we start working. We have to meet with three other writers today and I hope that we can sign at least one of them. Our goal was to find three new writers at the conference. We found our first one yesterday. She had already signed on the dotted line. We just needed one today and then we just had to sign one more.

"Remember me telling you that we needed to go on a boat ride with one of our important authors and his girlfriend on our day off?"

I nod and sigh. "I remember."

"Well they would rather go after lunch today if that is all right with you. We would be back to the hotel around 5:30 or so. Maybe we could all have dinner?"

I shook my head no. "I can go out on the boat with you all, but I already have dinner plans."

"Bella, please. This guy really wants to meet you. If you do this dinner tonight then you can have the whole day off to yourself tomorrow to enjoy anything you want. Please. Mr. Hunter is dying to meet you."

"Just give me a moment and I will check and see."

I take out my phone to text Edward.

"_Supposed to go on a boat tour with one of our authors and his girlfriend. Mike wants me to join them all for dinner afterwards at the author's request. If I go, I can have the entire day off tomorrow. What do you think? I know we have a lot to talk about. Let me know, ASAP. – Bella._

I wait for two minutes and then get a response.

_That's okay. Will you come up to my room after dinner please so we can talk about this morning? I can't wait until tomorrow to see you. – Edward_

I smile and immediately type a response unable to stay angry with him. He was just being protective after all.

_Sure. I will see you after dinner. Shouldn't be after eight. Then we have the whole day and night together tomorrow. – Bella_

I grin when I see his response.

"_I am going to hold you to the ALL day and ALL night. See you soon. Miss you. –Edward_

I turn to Mike who is looking at me expectantly.

"Okay. I changed my plans until after dinner. We can meet them after lunch." I tell him. I was trying to recall Mr. Hunter…ah, James Hunter. He wrote stories about deranged serial killers who stalked their victims. Great. Just fantastic. I hoped he had a very creative mind and didn't actually do any first hand research. I know I am being silly, but even his name gives me the creeps.

Mike nods excitedly…a little too excitedly I might add. We get back to work immediately.

Mike and I found another writer we both liked and we were close to getting her to sign a contract with us. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I saw it was Jake...again. I knew I needed to talk to him and I felt like it might as well be now.

"Mike, would you mind if I took my lunch break now?"

He smiles at me. "Of course not, Bella. I will see you back here in an hour or so." He winks at me. Feeling awkward, I wave a little before heading into the lobby and taking the elevator up to my room. I need complete privacy for this conversation. Edward had opened the line of communication last night. I had to close it.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I picked up the cell phone and called him. It rang once before his desperate voice answered.

"Bella?" He asks me breathlessly.

"It's me, Jake." I tell him in a firm voice. I am not going to lose control. I won't.

"Thank you for calling me back. I thought after that guy answered your phone that you would never-"

I cut him off. "What do you want, Jake? I told you that I can't talk to you now."

His voice is tear-filled. "Please, Bella, please. I am so sorry. I was crazy drunk and out of my head. I swear that I didn't mean it. If I could take it back, I would. I know that is not how you pictured your first time to be. I can't believe I am the bad guy in this equation."

"Jake-" I start but he rushes on.

"We were so close, Bella. You held my hand in the cab that night on the way to the club. You allowed me to kiss you the night before in your apartment. You were actually giving me a chance and now I have blown it. I have destroyed that, haven't I?"

I sigh deeply. I had kissed Jake the night before. I had held his hand on the way to the club. I was trying to see if there was anything there…now I know that no matter what I may have felt at the time, I could never find out if I had once felt for him. If I had felt for him that way, then it was gone now. Completely gone.

I remember fragments of that night. Jake removing my shirt while tears leaked from my eyes. I couldn't speak above a whisper, but I remember begging him to stop repeatedly. I vividly remember him yanking my pants down my legs and quickly removing his own…I can't think about that now. I can't think about that night ever again.

"Jake, I know you were drunk. I believe you when you said you didn't mean to hurt me. But even though I believe you, it doesn't change what happened. I can't forget it. It still happened to me."

I am trying to be kind to him. I really don't believe he drugged me, but he still took advantage of me. Drunk or not it wasn't okay.

"I know." He tells me softly. "But Bella, I love you. I have been in love with you for years. Can't you give me a chance?"

My heart hurts in my chest, but I am not going to get sucked into this. I don't owe him anything, not anymore. "Jake, I've met someone. I am falling for him. I don't feel that way about you, Jake, and I never will."

I hate being this way, but he is not getting it.

"That asshole who answered your phone? You can't have known him long, Bella. You can't be falling for him already. You need to give me a chance. I deserve that much from you."

His words fill me with fury. "I don't owe you a damn thing. Don't call me anymore. Don't text me. Leave me the hell alone. We are not friends any longer. It is over, Jake. All of it. Goodbye."

"I won't give up, Bella. Not ever." He says before I hang up on him. I am shaking in rage and overwhelming emotion. He has a whole lot of nerve.

I calm myself and then leave my room quietly to head back to work. I am not hungry anyway. I hope I don't get sea sick on that boat I am going to catch in an hour.

**Edward's POV**

My phone rings and I see that is Jenks.

"Jenks, what do you have for me?" I have just reached my room and I close the door quickly behind me and sit down on my bed.

"Well, Edward do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"Give it to me straight, Jenks. What did you find out?"

A beep on my phone stops me. "Jenks I need to call you right back." Jenks accepts and I hang up before I read the text I just got from Bella.

"_Supposed to go on a boat tour with one of our authors and his girlfriend. Mike wants me to join them all for dinner afterwards at the author's request. If I go, I can have the entire day off tomorrow. What do you think? I know we have a lot to talk about. Let me know, ASAP. – Bella._

A whole day with Bella? That sounded amazing. However, I couldn't wait until tomorrow to talk with her about what happened this morning.

_That's okay. Will you come up to my room after dinner please so we can talk about this morning? I can't wait until tomorrow to see you. – Edward_

I hold my breath in anticipation and she replies quickly making me smile.

_Sure. I will see you after dinner. Shouldn't be after eight. Then we have the whole day and night together tomorrow. – Bella_

My heart rate picks up as I try to analyze her words. I decide to acknowledge her word choice in my text message.

"_I am going to hold you to the ALL day and ALL night. See you soon. Miss you. –Edward_

I decide to take a quick shower and then I order some breakfast from room service. I finish my breakfast leisurely realizing I probably won't eat lunch now since it is 10:30.

I make plans with room service for champagne and chocolate covered strawberries to me sent up to my room around seven before I pick up the phone to call Jenks back.

His secretary tells me that he will call me back as soon as he can. He is following up on another lead for me before he calls me back.

I am impressed that he has already put so much time into finding information about this Jacob Black. If I had my way, he won't be walking around so free and leisurely much longer.

My phone rings and I pick it up quickly. "What do you have for me, Jenks?"

Jenks takes a deep breath before divulging what he has already dug up.

"Jacob Black is the son of Billy Black. His mother died many years ago. He lives in Forks, Washington. He works as an auto mechanic and also helps a Charlie Swan at the police department answering phones and such."

I gasp slightly. "Charlie Swan?"

"Yes, that is Isabella's father."

I didn't realize their entire families were connected. The thought filled me with anxiety, but I forced it away. "Please continue."

"Jacob Black visits Miss Swan in New York City once a month like clockwork. He pays for his ticket and she lets him stay with her at her apartment. It appears they are not dating, but I believe he means to change that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Jacob Black bought an engagement ring in Seattle, Washington. He had it engraved with Miss Swan's name and a personal message to her. The engraver did not tell me what the message was. Only that the ring was intended for Isabella Swan."

I snort derisively. They weren't even dating. Why would he buy an engagement ring?

"When was the ring purchased?"

"Four months ago."

I nod even though he can't see it. "Continue please."

"I looked into every purchase in Jacob Black's name and I can find no connection to him buying any drugs. He is clean. In fact, he had a blood test done five months ago…routine physical…and he is completely clean. I don't believe he slipped a drug into Miss Swan's drink. I have spoken to the bartender at the club and he remembers Jacob Black as being so drunk he couldn't walk on his own two feet. He said he called him a cab. He told me that a young woman joined him in the cab and that she looked slightly inebriated as well."

I sighed. I was glad for Bella that her best friend had not set out to rape her, but it didn't change the fact that he still had in my book. I know she felt the same way but would not admit it to herself.

"So, was that the good news or the bad news?"

"That was the good news, Mr. Cullen. The bad news is quite shocking. I believe that someone you know slipped Miss Swan that drug intending to sweep in and take her home with him. That same person is in Hawaii right now. He just arrived yesterday for the publisher's conference Miss Swan is attending."

My heart nosedives and I question Jenks immediately. "Who?"

"James Hunter."

**Thoughts?**

**Please review! I would love to know what you think. Reviews make me write faster!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Collision**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. I really appreciate them. This chapter will be split between Bella's POV and Edward's POV. There are going to be a lot of different twists coming up and I hope you all don't think it is too much. **

**Now, here is another chapter of ****Collision****. Enjoy **

**Edward's POV**

"That was the good news, Mr. Cullen. The bad news is quite shocking. I believe that someone you know slipped Miss Swan that drug intending to sweep in and take her home with him. That same person is in Hawaii right now. He just arrived yesterday for the publisher's conference Miss Swan is attending."

My heart nosedives and I question Jenks immediately. "Who?"

"James Hunter."

James Hunter. That dirtbag. He was always around me in New York. His father is another business guru. The Hunter clan thinks they are in competition with the Cullen clan. My father, brother, and I could care less about the Hunters. They have money, but they have no class. They deal in more under the table deals and were being investigated by the FBI. What I didn't understand is: what did James want with Bella? How did he even know her?

I hung up with Jenks…or I think I hung up on Jenks. I didn't care. I was starting to think about Bella's text message.

"_Supposed to go on a boat tour with one of our authors and his girlfriend. Mike wants me to join them all for dinner afterwards at the author's request. If I go, I can have the entire day off tomorrow. What do you think? I know we have a lot to talk about. Let me know, ASAP. – Bella._

Oh no. When was she supposed to go? I pick up the phone to call her. It goes straight to her voicemail. Was she already on the boat? Was James Hunter a writer? I didn't remember. I tried not to think about him at all. I quickly sat down at my computer and googled him. His name came up associated with serial killer mystery stories. Of course. I wondered if any of it was actually fiction.

I grabbed my room key and decided to head down to the docks to see if I could catch the boat for the tour as well. I would feel better if I was on the boat with them. I didn't want James near Bella. I didn't trust him and I never had.

I called Jenks back on my way out of the lobby.

"Jenks, see how James Hunter knows Isabella Swan. I know he is an author where she works, but I want to know if there is any other connection."

I end the call and walk across the beach to the boating dock. I hope they are still docked.

**Bella's POV**

After I returned from my lunch break, Mike insisted we head out to the marina to meet James Hunter and his girlfriend. I nodded. I was just thankful I was getting the day off tomorrow. I didn't want it to appear that Mike and I were together, but I also knew there was no getting out of this. The client requested me, but I had no idea why. I knew his work, but I didn't think we had ever officially met. I didn't even know what he looked like. I didn't care enough to look him up.

Mike and I walked down to the marina and I saw a tall man with dirty blonde hair waving at us. He had a girl with fiery red hair standing beside him. As we got closer to the couple, I felt uncomfortable. There was something about this man…something familiar. I wasn't sure what it was, but I didn't like the vibe I felt. I knew I had seen him before. His dirty blonde hair was swept back in a messy ponytail. His blue eyes were piercing, but cold. He may have been good looking to some, but he gave me the creeps.

"You must be Isabella Swan?" He addresses me in a raspy voice. His eyes are still cold but they rake over my body and I see interest flair in his eyes. Fortunately, so does Mike and he breaks the uncomfortable silence.

"This is my assistant, Isabella Swan. She will be an editor at our publishing company very soon. She is the best." Mike puts an arm across my shoulders and normally the action would make me very uncomfortable and I was shrug him off right away, but I find that I can't do anything right now. James is staring at me and then he looks at Mike's arm around me with contempt and anger. I start to worry a little for Mike and I move out from under his arm and just smile at Mike to let him know its okay.

"I'm Victoria." A breathy voice breaks into the discomfort. "I am an old family friend of James."

I thought it was strange that they were just friends, but she was hanging all over him. What could she possibly see in him?

"We need to get going. Right now we have the entire boat to ourselves. Don't want any unwanted guests joining our party now, do we?" James says with a laugh.

I feel dread settle in my stomach. Just the four of us and someone to drive the boat, right? Then I look over and see James slip the man who is supposed to drive the boat several large bills.

"Thanks for letting us take her out on our own. We could use some privacy."

Something is not right. I feel it. Something is wrong with this situation. I need Edward. I need Edward right now. I look over at Mike and see that he is looking at me with confusion in his eyes. I can see he is concerned about what is going on as well.

"Mr. Hunter, is there a reason you won't allow the Captain to do his job?" Mike uses his voice with authority in it.

The Captain has left the boat and there is no one on the docks either. James turns to look at Mike and lets out a sigh. "Actually, there is." James pulls out a gun out of his dirty blue jeans.

I freeze. I can't believe this is happening. Victoria comes up behind me and she is also holding a gun.

Mike looks at me in a panic.

James walks closer to Mike leering at him. "You have two choices Newton. You can leave this boat alone without a bullet in your chest, or you can remain here and I shoot you and dump you in the ocean. The choice is yours."

Mike's body is shaking in panic. He looks at me desperately. I can see in that minute that he actually really cares for me and doesn't want to leave me here. "What about Bella?" He asks quietly.

James laughs. "Isabella is no longer your concern. She is coming with us."

Mike looks at James and I think he is actually being pretty brave. "I can pay you. I have money. Name your price to let her go."

James and Victoria both laugh at that. "This isn't all about money, Mikie boy." He clicks the safety off the gun. "Now, are you going to leave or am I going to have to kill you?"

Again he hesitates so I speak up. I don't want him to die. "Mike, please go. I don't want you to die."

Mike looks at me and I see tears in his eyes. He is helpless to save me and he knows it. "I am so sorry Bella. I am so sorry."

I nod at him with tears in my own eyes. "Mike, please tell my father I love him and tell Edward…tell Edward that I wanted to be with him more than anything in the world and that I am sorry for this morning."

His eyes widen, but I have to continue. "Please tell Alice and Jasper that they were the best friends I could ever ask for and that I love them…and tell Jake…tell Jake I forgive him. Can you do that for me, Mike? Please."

I know that Mike doesn't know most of these people, but I know he will deliver the messages for me. He is not a bad guy, just a little misguided.

"I can do that." He tells me sincerely.

I look to James. "May I hug him goodbye?"

James nods with a smile on his face.

I go to Mike and hug him tightly. This might be the last time I receive a hug from anyone who actually cares for me. Mike may have made me uneasy, but I know he never meant to hurt me. I gently release Mike and I see he is crying now.

"Please deliver those messages, Mike. I don't think I will be seeing any of them again."

Mike nods. "I will. I promise, Bella."

James steps forward and pulls me behind him gently. He is being careful with me for some reason. He sticks the gun in Mike's face. "Now get the hell out of here now."

Mike gives me one last apologizing look and then he walks off the boat. Victoria fires up the engine and we pull away from the dock. Mike looks at us for a moment before running up the docks. I know he is going to try and get help.

I know that I am losing it because I see Mike stop next to someone who looks so much like Edward.

**Thoughts?**

**Please review! I would love to know what you think. Reviews make me write faster! What do you think James and Victoria have planned for Bella? Will Edward be able to save her?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Collision**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. I really appreciate them. **

**To the anonymous reviewer who said my story was terrible now that I added this new twist: if you don't like it, you don't have to read it. I have this entire story mapped out beginning to end. There is a purpose to this and if you didn't like that Bella and Edward felt an instant connection, then I am sorry. I wanted them to have that instantaneous connection because it felt natural to their characters and because I love Edward as the man in love trying to save the woman he loves.**

**Okay, I am done with my rant now. I hope you all like this next chapter. Sorry it has been awhile since my last update. I will try to update 2-3 times a week.**

**Now, here is another chapter of ****Collision****. Enjoy **

**Edward's POV**

"_Jenks, see how James Hunter knows Isabella Swan. I know he is an author where she works, but I want to know if there is any other connection."_

_I end the call and run across the beach to the boating dock. I hope they are still docked. _

I reach the docks and I stare out at the boats. There is one boat about a mile away…speeding out into the ocean. I look up and see Mike Newton running towards me. He is red faced, panting, and crying. Alarm courses through me. Where was Bella?

I grab onto Mike when he reaches me and pull him up so he doesn't fall over.

"Mike, what is going on? Where is Bella?"

Mike starts sobbing again. "James Hunter…he…he took her."

My head starts pounding. "Why?" I manage to choke out. "Please tell me what happened, Mike."

He nods. "I will, but first please call the authorities. We can't let them get too far away!"

I agree quickly and we call for the police. They agree to come to the docks immediately.

Mike sits down on the sand and stares back at the dock where the boat was. It takes him a minute to start speaking. "James wanted to meet Bella on this trip. He wanted her to be his new editor when she received the promotion next month. I thought it was a little unusual, but didn't think too much about it. They were going to go out on a boat with us tomorrow, but changed it to today for some reason that I don't know."

His words register with me. Did James know that Jenks was digging up information on him? There is no way he could have known…not yet.

Mike continues. "We came out here and got on the boat. We saw James pay the Captain off and then he pulled a gun on me…his girlfriend…well I think it was his girlfriend, Victoria, pulled a gun on Bella."

Victoria? The name did not sound familiar. I would have to contact Jenks. "Please continue, Mike." I say quietly. I am trying not to picture Bella with a gun to her head.

"Well, he told me that I had two choices. I could stay and die or I could get off the boat. I asked him about Bella and he said she was coming with him. I…I told him I could give him a lot of money if that is what he wanted…they…they laughed at me. They freaking laughed at me. Bella was so scared. I didn't want to leave her there."

He broke down again and I felt sorry for him too. Obviously, he deeply cared for Bella. Maybe he wasn't good about the way he showed it, but he did care for her. It was obvious how much.

He looks up at me and the tears keep coursing down his cheeks. I keep swallowing the lump in my throat. I can't cry. I need to find out all the information so I can track down this maniac. I have to save Bella. I know we have only known each other a few days, but I know I am in love with her. I don't care how crazy that sounds. It is the simple truth.

Mike clears his throat before speaking. "She told me…she told me to tell you that she wanted to be with you more than anything in the world…she also said she was sorry about this morning."

Tears blur my vision and I ignore them as they fall down my cheeks. "Anything else?"

He nods. "She said for me to tell her father that she loved him. She wanted me to tell Alice and Jasper that they were the best friends she could ever ask for and that she loves them. Then she told me to tell some guy named Jake that she forgives him."

This fills me with dread. These sound like words of goodbyes. She was saying her goodbyes. She had even sent a message for Jacob…the bastard.

The police arrive on the scene. Mike relays the entire story to them. He also told them that he hugged her goodbye before James threatened to kill him again. While Mike talked to the police, I called my father.

"Dad, please. I need your help. Bella's in trouble."

**Bella's POV**

I watch as the two figures on the docks grow smaller and smaller until they fade away all together. My heart squeezes in my chest and I sit down on the floor of the boat and try to keep myself together.

"Here." Victoria says to me. She kneels down in front of me and hands me a backpack.

"What is this?" I ask softly.

She is staring at me, but not unkindly. "There are clothes in there that are more suitable for the journey. I am sure you are uncomfortable in your clothes." I was.

"Thank you." I manage.

She smiles a little at me. "We aren't going to hurt you, Bella." She tells me. I want to believe her. I do, but I can't.

I am so grateful that I got to deliver messages to my family and friends through Mike. I felt so bad for Mike. He was a good guy and I saw that firsthand today. Even with a gun in his face, he had tried to save me too. I was impressed by that. I hoped that he would be able to relay all my messages.

I get up from the boat floor and Victoria shows me where I can change. The boat has a small cabin and I manage to get down the small flight of stairs without tripping. I avoid James's eyes as I make my way down the stairs. He is at the wheel of the boat with a beer in one hand. He is grinning at me and I pretend not to notice him. He gives me the creeps.

I change into the jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie that Victoria gave me. I also put my hair up in a messy ponytail at the nape of my neck. I slip on the flip flops as well. I do feel a little better with appropriate clothing. I just wish the jeans weren't so tight. I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

I thought about sitting in the cabin for a while and then decided to head back up. I didn't want to be alone down here if James came down. I wanted to at least have a little room to run away from him if he tried something. Once back upstairs Victoria looks at me and nods once. She is now steering the boat. I feel a hand grip me around the waist and I spin away and put distance between James and me.

He is grinning at me and his eyes darken as they take me in. I am terrified of him. I back up until I am holding onto the railing. James grabs my wrists in his. He takes some rope from behind his back and wraps it around one of my wrists. After that, he loops it through the railing of the boat and then he ties my other wrist just as tightly. The rope cuts into my wrists.

"Sit down." He commands me. I remain standing. I am not sure if it is defiance or if I am in some kind of shock. I seem to take too long for James because he slaps me across the face…hard. I fall back slightly and then I sink to my knees before sitting on the floor of the boat with my arms to my side tied to the railing.

My cheek stings painfully. He sits in front of me and ties my legs up. Wet tears drip down my face. James looks up at me and regards me with amusement.

"Why?" I ask him. "Why did you take me?"

He smirks at me. "Don't you understand, Bella? You belong to me now." His voice is low and dangerous. I see Victoria behind him and I see her frown in our direction and I see her eyes narrow.

I look back to James and muster up some more courage. "I belong to no one." I tell him boldly. He is looking me straight in the eye when he stamps on my leg hard. The pain is instantaneous and I scream out as I hear the crack in my leg. The pain shoots up and down my entire leg and fills me with agony.

Fear intermingles with the agony. James smiles at me again, a cruel smile and then he kicks my leg.

"Please stop…please." I beg quietly.

His smile grows even wider. "There now…that wasn't so hard was it? You will learn to submit to me, Isabella. Now, who do you belong to?" He is taunting me, but I don't have the strength to fight it right now.

"Yours." I manage to whisper. He nods seeming satisfied before leaving me alone. My leg hurts so badly and blackness is closing in all around me. "Edward." I manage to whisper before succumbing to the welcoming blackness.

**Please review! I hope you like this chapter. It is going to pick up from here. You will find out soon why James took Bella. What do you think James is up to? Is Victoria really on board with it? Do you think it has anything to do with Edward or not? Please review. I love getting them. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Collision**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. I really appreciate them. I enjoy writing this story. I am having fun. Please keep reviewing! I really appreciate those reviews! **

**Now, here is another chapter of ****Collision****. Enjoy **

**Edward's POV**

I am not sure what to do. I have never been in a position like this. I always seem to get what I want. I want James dead now. It should happen. I know I am arrogant, but I don't care. I need Bella to be returned unharmed. I am terrified of what James could do to her.

I call Jenks and we talk about James and Victoria. Jenks says he is working to see if there is a connection with James and Bella beyond the publishing company. He is also looking into Victoria's background.

As soon as we finished with the authorities, Mike contacted Bella's father, Charlie Swan. He also called Alice and Jasper. I didn't know these people personally so I thought it would be better for Mike to call them. He also called that bastard Jacob Black. I had no desire to see or speak to him. Unfortunately, he was flying out with Charlie. Alice and Jasper were also on their way to Hawaii. Alice had been hysterical and had wanted to speak to me on the phone. I was surprised. That phone call was interesting to say the least.

"_Alice?"_

"_Are you Edward?" She asked breathlessly._

"_Yes."_

"_Thank God! I was not speaking to Bella's vile boss about this! Can you please tell me what happened? My husband and I are on our way to the airport right now, but it is thirty minutes away and I am freaking out!"_

_I had explained the situation to her and she cried a few times. I also told her that Jacob was coming with Charlie. She had actually growled into the phone. I actually smiled for a moment at her reaction. She was obviously very protective of Bella. I heard her tell Jasper and he screamed "asshole" so loud that my ear drum hurt._

"_Edward, I know that you have not known Bella long, but she is an amazing person. She is so innocent and so good. I can't bear the thought of anything happening to her. Please…please you have to find her."_

"_Alice, I am going to do everything in my power to locate Bella. I know it has only been a few days, but I…I care very deeply for her. My father and my brother are flying out as well. They are going to help out as much as possible."_

"_What could they possibly do?" She asks confused. "Who are you?"_

_I am surprised that Bella didn't tell her my full name. "My full name is Edward Cullen."_

She had lost it after that, but she also sounded relieved. I guess she hoped my name would carry some weight and help them. I hoped so as well.

I would do anything to get Bella back and James would pay for this. I would make sure that he paid dearly if he touched a hair on her head.

**Bella's POV**

I wake up and feel intense pain radiating up and down my damaged leg. I know it is broken. I can tell that much. I look around and notice that the boat is docked on an island. I am still on the boat…still tied to the railing. The ropes are burning my wrists. I close my eyes again when I hear their voices. I want them to think I am still unconscious.

"Why did you do that, James? You know that is going to make him angry don't you?"

Victoria sounds angry with James. Who is the "him" she is talking about?

"Oh back off V. He should just be grateful I got to her. Her boss and Cullen were not easy to get around…we never would have gotten her alone."

They knew who Edward was…but how?

"You seem to know this Cullen guy…how?" Victoria questions him.

"Let's just say he has always thought he was better than me. I just stole the woman he is falling for according to our guy. That is an added bonus for this arrangement."

So, they hadn't taken me because of Edward…but James was glad that my abduction hurt Edward. Who had ordered James to take me? Why did James do it? Mike offered him money. What else was in it for James?

"We should have just taken the money from her boss and split. I don't like this." Victoria says in a hushed tone.

James laughs at her. "You just want to run. You always run away when things get difficult don't you? Well I don't. You don't have to be here, V. I can take care of this all by myself."

Victoria huffs. "Not a chance. I don't trust you with her. I see the way you look at her. Remember what he said. You better not touch her that way. Remember that, ok?"

She is warning him and James scoffs. "Sure. No problem." He says.

I hear their footsteps approach me and I do my best to appear unconscious. James kneels beside me and unties the rope around my legs and wrists. He lifts me into his arms and carries me off the boat. He keeps walking and then sets me down gently trying not to do anymore damage to my leg. Once he sits me down he ties my hands around the trunk of the tree he has leaned me up against. Before standing up, he runs his hand down my arm…lingering on my stomach before gripping my thigh lightly.

"Soon." He mumbles to himself. I feel panic well in my body, but I do my best to hide my reaction. He stands up and walks away from me.

The pain in my leg becomes too much again and I drift off into darkness.

I awaken and feel something cool on my leg. I look up and see that Victoria is trying to alleviate some of the pain in my leg. She looks up at me and I see guilt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I told you that we wouldn't hurt you. I didn't think he would do this…" Her voice trails off.

I shake my head. "Not your fault." I whisper hoarsely. She realizes my throat is dry and picks up a bottle of water. She holds it to my lips and I drink greedily. After I am done, she pulls out her chap stick and applies it to my dry lips. "Thank you." I tell her sincerely with a little louder voice.

She nods at me and looks back at my leg. "It is broken. I can make a splint out of some supplies we have on the boat. I can tie your leg down to it with rope so it won't move anymore. I will wrap your leg up in towels first so the rope doesn't burn. I nod back at her.

She goes to the boat and comes back soon with the supplies. She holds out her hand and I see three small red pills in her palm.

"These are pain pills. They will make you drowsy, but will help with the pain."

I am uncertain for a moment, but decide to take them. Victoria is being kind to me and if they want to kill me they will anyway. I open my mouth and she puts the pills inside and then gives me more water. I swallow the tiny pills easily. Almost instantly, I feel relief.

"Thank you." I say breathlessly. She smiles at me.

"Bella, I need you to listen to me. James is a loose cannon at times, but I love him…I guess. He is being paid a great deal of money to do this. He won't kill you. If he does then he won't get paid. I am not sure who the guy is, but James is close to him. I am not sure what else this man promised James, but I know it was more than money. Just try not to aggravate James. He is a hell of a temper. I should know." She says it tightly. I see that her cheek is bright red…the distinct markings of a handprint on her face. He hurts her too…not just me.

Victoria finishes the splint on my leg and then gives me some more water. I am starting to get drowsy, but she urges me to eat something. She feeds me small bits of cheese and ham. After a dozen bites she lets me succumb to sleep.

**Please review! I hope you like it. The next chapter will take place a week later, but with a few flashbacks so you know what has happened so far. I really hope you guys like it. I am posting the first chapter of my other Twilight story, "Taken" tonight. I hope that you will read it and let me know what you think of it as well.**

**Reviews make me write faster! Thank you so much!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Collision**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. I really appreciate them. I enjoy writing this story. I am having fun. Please keep reviewing! I really appreciate those reviews! **

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY ****"TAKEN!"**** I have already written the first eight chapters and I am publishing one a day until I run out. I am still working on it and this story as well. Please go read and review to let me know what you think. I would really appreciate it so much!**

**Now, here is another chapter of ****Collision****. Enjoy **

**Edward's POV**

I wait in the airport arrivals terminal for them to arrive. I don't really know who I am looking for aside from my father and Emmett. Mike decided to come with me to the airport. I allowed it because I felt bad for him. He was still very shaken after Bella being abducted.

My father reaches us first. He is speaking with a dark haired middle-aged man. He looks up and sees me and I know I am looking at Bella's father. She looks a lot like her dad. I give him a little wave and he nods at me. Then I look at the man standing next to him. He has dark skin and piercing eyes. I know without an introduction that this is the vile Jacob Black. He is the man that dared to put his hands on MY Bella.

I take a deep breath to calm myself and Mike shifts uncomfortably beside me…mistaking my animosity thinking I mean it toward him.

"What's up, little bro?" I hear my brother bellow across the crowded terminal. Emmett runs up and pulls me into one of his back breaking hugs. I know he is just trying to lift my spirits so I let him.

"I'm okay, Em. Thanks for coming."

"Of course. I wouldn't be anywhere else." He tells me seriously. Emmett is rarely serious. "Besides, I have to help you find this hottie so I can meet the girl who will be my little sister someday soon." Yup, there is my lovable, goofy brother.

A little black haired woman ran up to Charlie and immediately started chattering. "Charlie! Thank God! I didn't see you on the plane and then I was so worried! Have you heard anything? Has anything new happened? What can I do?" A tall, blonde haired gentleman put a hand on the little pixie's shoulder to try to calm her.

Charlie looks at them both and then burst into tears. "Alice, Jasper…thank…thank you for coming."

The blonde man, Jasper, answered in a soft, soothing voice. "Of course, Charlie. We will find her. We will get her back."

Jacob decides to speak at that moment. "We can all work together here and I know-"

Jacob doesn't get a chance to speak before she slaps Jacob across the face. Charlie looks at her in surprise. "Alice, why?"

Alice's voice is full of rage. "Of course Jacob wouldn't tell you what happened. If it was an 'accident' the way he claims then I don't know why he wouldn't have told you."

I feel the same way as Alice, but I don't feel I can say anything. Charlie doesn't know me yet, and hitting the boy he seems to love like a son would be a poor choice.

"Jacob, what is she talking about?"

Jacob starts stammering and I want to laugh at his discomfort. "Now is not the time, Charlie. Once we get settled into the hotel I will tell you." He assures him.

Jasper laughs this time. "I am sure that we will all be looking forward to that conversation." He says quietly making it known that he and Alice will be there so he can't tell Charlie a bunch of lies.

Charlie nods at them and then steps forward towards Mike and I. "Mr. Cullen…Mr. Newton…thank you for getting us out here so quickly. Has there been any news?" He shakes our hands after each of our names. I take the lead for Mike.

"No, sir. However, we have been harassing the police department mercilessly. We are in need of your leadership in that department." Charlie nods.

Emmett reaches out his hand to Mike. "Emmett Cullen…you must be Mr. Newton."

"Mike." Mike says before shaking his hand.

"This is my father Carlisle Cullen." I tell him.

Mike eagerly shakes his hand. "Mr. Cullen it is an honor to meet you."

My dad looks uncomfortable and doesn't look too pleased with Mike. I am sure he is remembering the conversation I had with him about Mike's treatment of Bella.

"Thank you." Is all dad says to Mike and he says it curtly. Mike seems to sink into himself and falls silent. My father is a very powerful man and you didn't make him angry.

"Emmett and I met Charlie and Jacob on the plane." My dad says then he introduces himself to Alice and Jasper. Jasper also introduces his sister, who I hadn't even noticed until this moment.

She was tall, blonde, and very beautiful. Nothing like my Bella, but still beautiful.

"This is my sister, Rosalie Hale. She just moved to New York this week. She and Bella are also friends." He says.

Rosalie looks at us all and waves hi, but doesn't want to talk. She seems very upset about Bella's absence.

We come up with a game plan and head straight to the police department.

Jacob and I do not speak to one another. We had a conversation on the phone and that was enough. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie do not speak to him either. Emmett, however, is completely enamored with Rosalie already. He offers to carry her luggage along with his own and she allows him to do so. She smiles at him slightly and I think he died and went to Heaven.

If I felt better, I would tease him, but I can't think about anything except Bella.

One week later, we are no closer to finding Bella. I need to find her. I have to find her. Emmett has been comforting Rosalie all week. My father has been trying to divert Charlie's attention however he can. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I have become good friends. We all ignore Jacob. He never did tell Charlie why Alice slapped him. We let it go for now. Alice says it will be better if Bella tells him. Charlie will shoot Jacob when he finds out the truth. I think that is the only thing that I have smiled about in nine days.

Nine days. Bella has been gone for nine days. That is more days than I have known her of course, but life without Bella now is depressing. I had just found her and I couldn't let her go now.

**Bella's POV**

Victoria's words haunt me in my sleep every night.

"_Bella, I need you to listen to me. James is a loose cannon at times, but I love him…I guess. He is being paid a great deal of money to do this. He won't kill you. If he does then he won't get paid. I am not sure who the guy is, but James is close to him. I am not sure what else this man promised James, but I know it was more than money. Just try not to aggravate James. He is a hell of a temper. I should know." _

What else has he done to her? What are his plans for me? Unlike Victoria, I don't owe James a damn thing and I don't trust him at all. I have been trapped with them for nine days now. I am thankful for Victoria. She never leaves me alone with James. She feeds me and cleans me up when I need to be cleaned. She also unties me and leads me into the trees to relieve myself when I need to go to the bathroom.

However, the dynamic between Victoria and James is changing. James ignores her all the time. He is constantly focused on me now. His eyes are constantly ogling my body and I am very uncomfortable with his lustful gazes. Victoria is also. Fortunately, she doesn't take it out on me. She even gives me one of her shirts so I can cover up some more.

James hasn't touched me sexually, thank god. However, he usually hits me once a day or so. Victoria is unable to protect me from his violence. The one time she tried he tied her up next to me for the rest of the day until she begged him to let her go. After that, he made her "show him" how sorry she was right in front of me. I closed my eyes and tried to block it out. I was just glad it wasn't me and then I felt bad that I wasn't trying to help Victoria.

That was the only time they had done that in front of me. Most of the time, they would go over into the trees to do the deed and I was so grateful for that. However, they had not touched one another in two days. Victoria had finally had it with James and now I was afraid for both of us.

He didn't seem to want Victoria anymore and I know now it is only a matter of time before he comes after me. I close my eyes and go to my happy place. I am with Alice, Jasper, Rose, and…Edward. Edward is there with us. I imagine how he would fit in with our little group. I know we would all have a great time together…I keep wishing we would get the chance. I hope for that chance. I am living for that chance.

Somehow I know that Edward won't give up on me…I know he is looking for me. Edward won't give up and neither will I.

**Please review! I hope you like it. The next chapter things start to get interesting. You will get a few clues as to who James is working for. Any guesses?**

**Reviews make me write faster! Thank you so much!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Collision**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. I really appreciate them. I enjoy writing this story. I am having fun. Please keep reviewing! I really appreciate those reviews! I am having a great time writing this story! **

**Now, here is another chapter of ****Collision****. Enjoy **

**Edward's POV**

It has been two weeks. Two weeks. Two long agonizing weeks where I can't do anything and I am exhausted. I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I have nightmares about what is happening to Bella.

I am beyond concerned about this James Hunter character. He let Mike go even though Mike knew who he was and would go to the police. It fills me with dread that maybe James doesn't think he will get out of this alive…where does that leave my Bella? I don't voice my concerns to anyone except my father. He nods his head.

"I have been thinking along the same lines. I think there has to be a connection we are missing. There has to be a reason he just wanted to take her. Have your spoken with Jenks?"

I shake my head. "I call him every day. He is usually out. His secretary tells me that he has been working nonstop on this. I hope she is right. We have to find her dad. I can't explain it really, but I am terrified that she won't come back. I know it is crazy. I know we barely know one another, but it doesn't matter. She is the one for me, dad. I just know it."

My dad looks at me seriously. "Son, your mother and I met and one month later we were engaged."

I look at my father in shock. He had never told Emmett or I this before. "What?" That is all I can manage to say and he continues.

"She walked into my office. She was an interior decorator then. She had just started her own business a few months prior. She was talking about making my office more warm and inviting. I invited her out to dinner to discuss it. I knew that night, son. I knew then that your mother was my soul mate, my other half. I would have given her a ring that night, but I was afraid to scare her off. I found out two years later when she was pregnant with you that she would have said yes to that proposal. She knew that first night as well, Edward. When you meet your soul mate, the one, I think you just know."

I nod my head and tears cloud my eyes. What if I had found my soul mate and then lost her so quickly? My father seems to read my thoughts.

"We will find her, Edward. I am sure of it. I have three other private detectives on it as well. I have called in many favors. I will get results. We will find her for you."

His words reassure me even though I know he can't promise me for sure that she will be found. However, I choose to remain as positive as possible at this point. Charlie has been doing the same. He goes to the police station every morning for a few hours. I know they are sick of him coming in there, but they let him. They may be tired of it, but they feel for what he is going through.

Charlie and Carlisle hit it off immediately. My father went everywhere with him. They played golf, they went to the hotel bar together, and they talked all the time. Charlie and I had a deep discussion after Bella had been missing for ten days. I told him that I knew I was in love with his daughter and that I wanted to make her happy. I told him that when we found her I was going to make that son of a bitch pay for anything he had done to her. Charlie seemed to believe me. He knew that my father was very powerful and assumed correctly that I was as well. He asked me if I knew why Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie would not speak to Jacob. I told him it would be best if he heard the news from Bella herself. He looked like he wanted to argue, but he didn't.

Now, at the two week mark, everyone was tense. Rosalie and Emmett were huddled on a love seat on the far side of the penthouse. My father, Charlie, and I were on the couch. Jacob was lounging in a big easy chair. Jasper was sitting in the other big easy chair with Alice curled up on his lap. We were just sitting there. No one was talking. Suddenly, Charlie stood up and walked close to Jacob.

Jacob looked up in surprise as Charlie started yelling and pointing his finger in Jacob's face.

"I want to know what the hell happened between you and Bella!" He yelled out.

Jacob didn't know what to say, so he looked down and avoided Charlie's gaze.

Charlie did not relent. "I am not going to ask you again! I know my daughter. She usually raved about your visits, but the last time you stayed with her it was different. She didn't want to talk about it. I want to know what happened! I want to know why Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie won't speak to you! Edward even knows and I don't know! Tell me!" He screamed.

Jacob looked up slowly. "Nothing terrible happened, Charlie. What did happen changed our relationship though." He looked at me and I wanted to kill him…strangle the life out of him, but my father put a restraining hand on my leg. He knew all about Jacob Black as well and I sensed that my father was going to help me punish him for it.

Alice jumped up when she heard a roar from across the room.

"BULLSHIT!" Rosalie was stalking over to our side of the room in a rage. She puts her hands up mimicking Jacob, mocking him. "Nothing terrible happened? Are you crazy? Or are you really just that delusional?" Her voice was deadly and full of venom.

Charlie turned to her. "Rosalie, please tell me. Please. I need to know."

Rosalie looked at Charlie and her expression softened. "He raped her Charlie. He drugged and raped her."

Rosalie said it the way I also thought it happened. She said it with conviction. I watched as Charlie's face went scarlet. He pulled Jacob up by the t-shirt, ripping it. "Is that true? IS THAT TRUE? DID YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER? DID YOU HARM MY BELLS?"

Jacob was shaking his head furiously back and forth. "NO! Charlie I didn't. Someone else drugged her. I was drunk and I thought she wanted me to…" He trailed off.

Rosalie wasn't going to let it stop at that. She got right in his face and her voice became even more deadly if that was possible. "She told you to stop, Jacob. She remembers telling you to stop…you didn't stop. What do you call that?"

Jacob turned and pushed Rosalie back. Oh God. Now he had done it. Emmett was racing forward like a bull and pushed Jacob back into his chair. He got in three good punches before Jasper and my dad pulled him off. Charlie didn't try to stop him. His face was almost purple with rage.

"Don't you ever touch her you filthy dog!" Emmett snarled at him.

Jacob stayed in his chair not moving. Charlie spoke to him calmly now.

"Jacob, you need to leave."

"Charlie-" He began.

"You need to get out. Go home. I don't want you here. You have two days to tell your father otherwise I will tell him what you have done."

Jacob looks at Charlie with tears streaming down his cheeks now. "You don't believe me."

Charlie looks at him closely and I see tears in his own eyes. "No." He says and turns away. "Leave."

Jacob glares at everyone else in the room. Jasper picks him up by the back of the shirt and leads him to the door. He tries to fight it, so Emmett helps Jasper through him out. Emmett slams the door and we are left with silence in the room.

My ringing phone cuts into the silence. I look down and see it is Jenks. I motion for my father and he sits with me.

"Jenks? What do you have for me?"

"Edward, I have found the connection! I found it! You aren't going to believe it!"

"Tell me!" I scream into the phone.

"I know who is paying James and I know why!"

**Bella's POV**

It has now been two weeks…I think. I am getting the days confused the longer I am here. Victoria and James have not touched one another in five days now. It has made the atmosphere tense. James looks at me, eyes filled with lust, all the time. Victoria has lost her control over him. She told him to leave me alone and he backhanded her.

Victoria had become my savior. She continually told James he had to let me go. However, until today, James had just ignored her. Today was different. I could tell. James was different.

"James, please. We need to let her go. She hasn't done anything to you. How long are we going to stay out her awaiting further instructions?"

James ignored her and walked over to me slowly. Fear filled my entire being. Victoria sensed it and stood in front of me, blocking his way to me.

"You can't touch her. If you hurt her then you won't get your money." She tries to reason.

James throws his head back and laughs. "You really are as dumb as you look, Vicky." He tells her mockingly. Victoria looks at me in confusion and then back at the monster in front of her. James continues still walking slowly towards us. "Did you really think all this was about was money? Hmm? Of course it isn't. I get share Bella with my friend. I get to touch her, taste her, and well…you get the idea."

My blood runs cold and Victoria starts shaking in front of me. "How could you do that to her? How could you do that to me?" She asks in a small, tear filled voice.

James raises his gun and points it at Victoria, grinning evilly at her. "Because you don't matter to me and you never have."

I scream out as the gun fires.

**CLIFFHANGER! I know this is a crazy cliffhanger. Do you love it? Please review and let me know what you think of this story!**

**Reviews make me write faster! Thank you so much!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Collision**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

**So sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! **

**Now, here is another chapter of ****Collision****. Enjoy **

**Bella's POV**

"You can't touch her. If you hurt her then you won't get your money." Victoria tries to reason.

James throws his head back and laughs. "You really are as dumb as you look, Vicky." He tells her mockingly. Victoria looks at me in confusion and then back at the monster in front of her. James continues still walking slowly towards us. "Did you really think all this was about was money? Hmm? Of course it isn't. I get share Bella with my friend. I get to touch her, taste her, and well…you get the idea."

My blood runs cold and Victoria starts shaking in front of me. "How could you do that to her? How could you do that to me?" She asks in a small, tear filled voice.

James raises his gun and points it at Victoria, grinning evilly at her. "Because you don't matter to me and you never have."

I scream out as the gun fires.

Victoria drops to the sand in front of me clutching her upper leg. Blood soaks the sand around her turning from a sandstone color to a dark, crimson stain. Victoria looks at me with wide eyes filled with pain and terror. I try to free myself from my binds, but to no avail. Tears blur my vision as I stare at the woman who had tried to help me. She had wanted to help me.

"I'm sorry." She tells me.

Tears seep down my cheeks. "You have nothing to be sorry for Victoria. I am so thankful you tried to save me."

She smiles at me before I hear James mocking laughter.

"Save you? Little girl, you don't need to be saved. I was hoping Vicky here would develop a backbone but no such luck I suppose. It is a pity. We could have been a great team." He moved to stand right in front of Victoria. "If you weren't so damn possessive." He raises the gun and I know I have to do something to try and save her.

"Wait, please! Please, I will do what you want just don't kill her please!"

James looks at me in amusement. He lowered the gun though and walks towards me to loosen my binds. He releases me slowly and I rub at my wrists for a moment before I move to Victoria to try and help her. I pull a shirt out of a bag and wrap it out of her leg and almost faint at the sight and smell of the blood. I close my eyes and take deep breaths to calm myself. I cannot faint now. I have to help Victoria otherwise she will die. I open my eyes and tie the shirt above the wound on her leg to stop the bleeding. I pull another garment out and wrap it around the leg. I don't know what else I can do though. Victoria's face is pale from the blood loss. I open up a bottle of water and urge her to take small drinks.

"Bella, don't do this. I am not worth it. I helped him take you." She says weakly.

I shake my head. "You did help him take me but you didn't want to hurt me. You tried to protect me. I had to save you if I could. You are worth it, Victoria. If you get out of this will you promise to get your life back on track. You are too good for James."

She nods at me. "When we get out of this you can help me." She tells me and I manage a small smile for her benefit. I think we both know I am not getting out of this alive and I know she doesn't think she will get out of it alive either.

James, who has been quiet this whole time, speaks up. "Well isn't this a touching scene. Well, Bella, you did promise to do whatever I wanted. I am going to collect on that very soon." I hear a boat in the distance and James smiles. "Well, after you meet my friend. We are going to enjoy spending time with you, Bella."

I shudder. The sound of the boat roars closer and closer. A figure is at the wheel and a gasp escapes me…it can't be. No…no…no.

**Edward's POV (a few hours earlier)**

My ringing phone cuts into the silence. I look down and see it is Jenks. I motion for my father and he sits with me.

"Jenks? What do you have for me?"

"Edward, I have found the connection! I found it! You aren't going to believe it!"

"Tell me!" I scream into the phone.

"I know who is paying James and I know why!"

I feel nervous and anxious. Everyone is staring at me with anxious faces. Charlie still looks red with anger and I know he is focusing on just finding Bella now and will deal with that vile monster that is Jacob later.

"Who is it?" I demand.

Jenks hurries on. "James Hunter is a recent acquaintance of a close friend to Ms. Swan. They have become rather close over the past six months or so. The person they have in common is Jacob Black."

I drop my phone as she words slosh around in my head. Jacob Black is involved in this. Did Jacob go after her now that we kicked him out? Why did he wait so long to go after her? What is his plan?

My father hands me my phone and I take it with a shaky hand. "Are you sure, Jenks?"

Jenks answers confidently. "Yes. I am very sure. They have been in contact via cell phone and private emails for the past month. They spoke on the phone five times the day that Ms. Swan was abducted."

"Thank you." I manage to say and then hand the phone to my father, unable to talk anymore. My father leaves the room and shuts himself in the bathroom to talk and I turn around to face the room full of anxious people.

"The connection between James and Bella is Jacob." I tell them quietly. Rage is filling my entire being.

"But why would he do this? Why wait so long?" Alice asks curiously.

"Why not take Bella himself?" Emmett blurts out.

"I don't understand how he plans to come out ahead with this plan." Jasper says quietly.

Rosalie huffs before speaking in a sure voice. "Isn't it completely obvious? Jacob had this James character kidnap Bella so that he could rescue her and look like the hero. He let her stay with that monster for two weeks so he would look good to her. He is a complete moron, but apparently stealthy, which we knew since he drugged the girl he claims to love more than his own life."

Alice cries out. "He says he loves her more than anything. He is obsessed with her. He is completely crazy now."

Charlie stands up. "I am going to kill that miserable son of a –"

Emmett cuts him off. "Death is too good for him. Charlie. Trust me. Carlisle will handle this."

Charlie looks at Emmett and calms slightly. "Carlisle told me the same thing." He sits back down.

"We don't have much time." I say quickly. "Jasper, go and check Jacob's room. I am going to call the pier and see if Jacob rented a boat or if anyone has rented a boat in the past hour. Jacob couldn't have gotten too far and I want to make sure we find him…he will lead us to Bella."

**Bella's POV (Present time)**

I keep staring at the person at the helm of the ship. It can't be…I see Jacob there. Jacob is partners with James? No. I refuse to believe that. He was coming to save me.

James waved at Jacob as he docked the boat. Jacob stepped off the boat and ran over to me. He scooped me up in his arms and studied me with his eyes. He traced his fingers over my bruised face and turned to face James in a rage.

"You are going to pay for taking her…for hurting her!" He snarled at James. James looks at him in confusion.

"Man, what are you talking about…that isn't part of –"

The sound of a gunshot echoes through the air and James slumps to the ground. Victoria screams, but James doesn't hear her. He is no longer breathing. He is dead. James is dead.

Jacob drops his gun to the ground and sits down on the beach cradling me. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you?" He asks me quickly and gently.

I shake my head to reassure him. "I'm okay. We need to get Victoria to a hospital though. She has lost a lot of blood. James shot her."

The look in Jacob's eyes changes from concern to panic. "Bella, we can't go to the hospital. She will never make it. The boat ride would be too rough. We will have to treat her here."

What is he talking about? She would die of infection or blood loss if we stayed here. Why wouldn't he want to take her to a hospital or me to one for that matter? I knew I looked terrible. I know I had severely bruised ribs and a few other injuries along with a concussion.

"Jake, she will die here. She tried to protect me. I can't let her die. We have to try."

Jake sets me down and paces a little. He hasn't even approached Victoria to see if she is okay. What is going on here? I go over to check on Victoria while he paces.

She looks at me with wide eyes and whispers in my ear. "Bella, that is who James was talking to…he is the one who was paying James."

I try to keep the shock off my face and busy myself checking her wound. All the pieces come together in my head…James's last words about it not being part of the plan. James happy to see Jacob when he showed up. Jake's lack of concern for Victoria. Jake is involved in this, but why?

I stand up and walk slowly towards Jake. He had been my best friend most of my life. That stopped over six months ago…after the incident. Now, I am not so sure it was an accident. Now, looking at all of the pieces of the puzzle…I am certain it wasn't an accident. Jake had drugged me. Jake had raped me. He had intentionally raped me. Bile rises in my throat and I sway slightly.

Revulsion and despair encircle me as I vomit into the sand in front of me…finally falling on my hands and knees. I ignore the pain of the full and empty my stomach of its contents…I feel sick to my stomach, dirty, and betrayed.

Jake has never been the man I thought he was. Never.

I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. He is trying to comfort me. I have to stay calm and think. I can't anger him. I have to save Victoria and myself.

"You okay?" He asks me gently.

I nod because I can't manage any words at the moment. He helps me to my feet and puts an arm around my shoulders to walk me over to a rock next to the boat. I see the gun in the sand about ten feet to my right. I know I have to get that gun, but I don't look at it. I need to think. I need to be calm.

"What are we going to do now, Jake?" I ask him quietly.

He smiles at me. "Well, I guess it is time we had a talk."

**I hope you guys still like my story. Sorry it has taken me a while to update. On vacation and the internet connection is not always reliable. I may not be able to post for a few more days, but I wanted to get this one out. I hope you liked it.**

**Reviews make me write faster! Thank you so much!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Collision**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I want to reassure one reviewer that I did not forget about Bella's leg. This chapter will explain it. Thank you for all the reviews! I usually try to respond to reviews, but I have limited internet access on vacation. I still read them all and I am very grateful for those of you who reviewed, marked this as your favorite, and followed my story.**

**Now, here is another chapter of ****Collision****. Enjoy **

**Bella's POV **

"You okay?" Jake asks me gently.

I nod because I can't manage any words at the moment. He helps me to my feet and puts an arm around my shoulders to walk me over to a rock next to the boat. I see the gun in the sand about ten feet to my right. I know I have to get that gun, but I don't look at it. I need to think. I need to be calm.

"What are we going to do now, Jake?" I ask him quietly.

He smiles at me. "Well, I guess it is time we had a talk."

"Talk about what?" I ask him and then wince. All the adrenaline has left my body and my injured leg burns with all-encompassing pain. The pain pills that Victoria gave me an hour before had already warn off since I was walking around on my leg.

Jake looks down at my leg and his face contorts with anger. "Did that bastard do this to you, Bella? Did he break your leg?"

My leg hurts too much to object so I nod. I whimper in pain as he gently lifts my leg up onto a rock.

Victoria speaks up. "There are pain pills in my bag over there." She tells Jake.

He nods and goes to get the pills. I would have gone for the gun, but the pain in my leg is blinding. I can't manage it right now. Jake gives me a few pills and a bottle of water. I take the pills and when I am done he is studying my bruised wrists with fury plain on his features.

"I'm okay." I tell him. He nods. "Can you please give these to Victoria? She is in a lot of pain too."

"Sure." He says and takes the bottle of water and the pills over to Victoria who takes the pills eagerly.

"Thank you." She whispers gratefully and I know that she is waiting for me to make a move. She will play along with me for as long as she can.

Jake returns to sit next to me. He takes my hand in his. I decide it is time for me to speak. "How did you find me?" I ask him. I want him to tell me the truth, but I know he won't. The Jacob I thought I knew was not real. He had not been truthful with me for the past six months at least and very possibly never.

He hesitates for a moment and then looks off into the water. "I got a tip from the cops and I followed up on it." He tells me without conviction. It is his worst lie yet.

"Then why isn't my father here?" I ask him hesitantly. I don't know why I want him to tell me the truth. The truth is not going to set me free…not in this case.

He runs a hand through his short hair nervously. He knows that I have caught him. He looks at me with emotion-filled eyes.

"I saved you, Bella. I came to save you." He tells me seriously.

"But why only you? Where is my father? Edward? Jas-" I continue, but Jake cuts me off furiously.

"Edward? You hardly know him Bella! You can't be serious about him!" He tells me in a heartbreaking tone.

I take a deep breath and try to clear my head. I don't say anything. I shouldn't anger him right now…he is on edge. I need to help Victoria. Jake takes me silence to mean that I agree with him and continues.

"Bella, you have to know that I told James not to hurt you."

I let out a surprised gasp. I had not expected him to admit it so quickly.

"James was just supposed to keep you captive on this island for a few weeks until I could get here without anyone suspecting anything. I wanted to be the one to rescue you so you could finally see me the way I see you."

He was crazy. Completely crazy.

"Okay, so why can't we take Victoria to the hospital?" I ask him…not to mention I need treatment for my leg.

He answers immediately. "Because if we are in a hospital you will get away from me…Bella I need you…you are meant to be mine."

An icy chill shoots its way up my spine. I can feel the pain receding from my leg as the painkillers take effect. They make me groggy, but I force myself to stay conscious. I see that Victoria is sleeping now…letting the pills pull her under.

"Jake, I can't let Victoria die. She helped me. She wouldn't let James touch me the way he wanted to touch me." I tell him. Singing Victoria's praises to try and save her. Jake looks at me and the angry look is back in his eyes.

"Did he touch you? He was never supposed to touch you. I offered him a great deal of money, but he was never supposed to touch you!"

He is seething with anger. I let him pace back and forth, but I know he is lying. I remember what James said about sharing me. He told James that at least. He may not have planned to share me, but he told James that. I am certain about that. Mike offered James money. It wasn't just about the money.

"He didn't touch me that way because of Victoria. Jake, please. I owe her. I can't let her die."

He seems to think about this seriously for a few moments before he makes a decision. "Okay, we will take her to a hospital. They will check out your leg and make sure it is set properly. If you keep your mouth shut and don't say anything then I will make sure we leave Victoria at the hospital for medical treatment before we are on our way." He tells me.

I nod quickly. I have to save Victoria. I can worry about myself later. Jake looks pleased. He picks me up in his arms and sets me on the boat. He goes back to fetch Victoria and that is when I see movement in the trees behind them. I see Edward. He motions for me to stay silent. I nod and turn away so Jake won't see him. I see Jasper and a big muscled guy also close by. There is also an older blonde man and…my father in another section. I hold back the tears. My daddy is here!

I have to stall Jake now. He has Victoria in his arms now.

"Jake, can you please get that bag over there by the tree after you put Victoria in the boat? It has medical supplies in it. We may need it."

He nods. "I am glad you are being good about this Bella." He tells me and smiles at me. I want to cringe, but I just manage to reign it in. He walks toward the tree and then Edward steps out from behind the tree and Jake is face to face with him.

"What the hell?" Jake yells out and falls backwards in surprise.

**I hope you guys still like my story. The next chapter will be Edward's point of view and there will be a lot of action. It will also explain how they got to the island to save Bella. What do you think will happen to Victoria? Jacob? What do you guys think? Please review!**

**Reviews make me write faster! Thank you so much!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Collision**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I know one reviewer said I must really hate Jacob. I really don't. I needed him to be a villain in this story for the plot. If you check out my other story "Taken" he is not a villain. He is her best friend as most want him to be. I just needed him this way for my story. **

**I am sorry that I didn't respond to the reviewers this time! I am just getting back from vacation and I will try and respond when I have some more time. I hope you all still like the story! I really appreciate the reviews and I love hearing your thoughts and predictions! I have already mapped out the entire story and there are still a lot of twists and turns to come. **

**For now, here is another chapter of ****Collision****. Enjoy **

**Edward's POV **

It has been the longest day of my life. We made it to the marina and found out that Jake had in fact bought a boat off of a local. He gave the local a false name, but Charlie showed him a picture and the man instantly recognized Jacob. He gave us a vague description of the way he had gone. Jasper had questioned another group that had just come in and they pointed the direction they saw Jacob go. So, we took off like crazy on a boat Mike managed to rent for us while we were gathering leads. Mike called and told me we had a boat waiting for us. I told him I would call him when we found Bella. He may be a creep, but he did care for Bella and had done everything in his power to help her and to help us find her.

Jasper suggested we dock the boat on the other side of the island so Jake and James wouldn't see it. Charlie had spotted Jacob's boat with binoculars so we docked on the other side of the island and ran swiftly, but quietly through the trees. A gun shot startled us all. I took off ignoring my father's whispered attempt to wait. I sensed Jasper close behind me. He loved Bella too. He had been her friend for years. Charlie was puffing after us as well. Emmett tried to go slower because he wasn't exactly quiet when he ran.

I reached the edge of the beach and pressed myself against a tree. I exhale a breath of relief when I see Bella alive. I look around the camp and notice the gun lying on the beach a few feet from where Bella is sitting. I see Jacob giving a woman with fiery red hair a drink and some pills. I notice she is bleeding from her leg, but it is already wrapped up. She must have been shot earlier. I scan the beach more closely and that is when I see a man's body lying face down on the beach. It must be James. Jacob must have killed him.

I briefly wonder why Bella didn't grab the gun and then I look her over more closely and see her leg is in some type of brace that was clearly thrown together. I wonder who made Bella the brace. I figure that it must be the woman...her name was Victoria according to Jenks. James wouldn't have done it and Jake just got here. I wonder what happened to her leg. I am going to kill Jacob Black for putting her through all this.

Jacob sits back down beside Bella who looks like she is pleading with him. She motions to Victoria a few times and finally Jake seems to grant her what she wants because she nods eagerly agreeing to whatever Jacob wants of her. She must want him to help Victoria. But why? I make a mental note not to harm Victoria without contacting Bella first.

Jacob places Bella on the boat gently and she looks away from him and I think she even cringes a little, but does a good job of hiding it. He goes to get Victoria then and I step out of my hiding place a little so she can see me. Her eyes fill with hope and then she looks away from me quickly when I motion for her not to react. She also sees the others surrounding the little beach camp. I reach in the back of my jeans feeling for my gun. Yes, it is there and ready. Jacob Black is going to pay for this.

"Jake, can you please get that bag over there by the tree after you put Victoria in the boat? It has medical supplies in it. We may need it." She calls out to distract him further after he puts Victoria on the boat.

That bastard nods at her with a smile on his smug face. "I am glad you are being good about this Bella." Good about what? I wonder. What did she promise to do to help Victoria? I don't give myself time to process it before I step out from behind the tree and come face to face with the man I have wanted to torture since I heard about what he had done to Bella…MY Bella.

"What the hell?" Jake yells out and falls backwards in surprise.

I step forward with a smile on my face. Jake's gun is still lying next to the boat. He won't have a chance to go for it. I pull my gun out of the waistband of my pants and click off the safety before pointing it at him.

"Hello there, Jacob." I tell him menacingly.

He stands up, but doesn't turn his back to me. He is smarter than I thought even if he is crazier than anyone I have ever encountered before.

Jacob's face is full of fear as Jasper steps out of his hiding place as well, his own gun drawn. "Well, well Jake…guess you just found yourself in a shitload of trouble." His voice is cold, calculating, angry.

"Jasper, look man. I am sorry about what happened with Bella then. I am saving her now. I killed…killed James." He says in a rush trying to convince us he just stumbled along the scene.

Jasper's cold smile drops off his face and the menace I see on his face multiplies tenfold. "You son of a bitch! Don't even speak about that night. You…" He seems to be overcome with his anger. "You crushed her! You think she belongs to you, but she doesn't." He finished coldly.

Jacob looks back at me. "I suppose you think she belongs to you now since you had a few special days together?" He sneers at me enunciating "special days."

I stare at him coldly. "Bella is not yours. She never has been and she never will be."

Jacob is still backpedaling and he is getting too close to the boat for my liking. I see Charlie appear beside Bella along with my father.

"Bella, get off the boat." Charlie yells out as he wraps his arm around her slender waist and lifts her up into his arms. He carries her over near Victoria and sets her down. Carlisle sits beside Bella and introduces himself quietly before checking her over. Bella points to Victoria and tells Carlisle that she was shot in the leg by James. Carlisle starts checking Victoria who is either sleeping deeply or unconscious.

Jacob stares to his left where Bella is with her father and my father. Charlie has his gun out and ready as well.

"If you come near my daughter again you monster I will shoot you dead right in front of me!" Charlie yells out in a rage. "I treated you like a son and this is what you do? You touch MY daughter! MY DAUGHTER!"

Charlie's face is purple with rage and Jake's is pale with terror. He doesn't speak. He knows there is nothing he can say to make Charlie believe him anymore. Charlie is done with him.

I hear knuckles cracking and turn around to see my brother coming through the trees with a huge tree limb in his giant muscled arms. Jacob turns to him and if possible becomes even more terrified. Emmett is grinning at him evilly.

"So, you like to hurt women? Hmm? Did you think I was going to let you get away with pushing Rose or hurting my brother's girl?" He sneers.

Jacob is left with no options. He gets down on his knees like the coward he is and puts his hands in the air. Charlie comes up behind him and handcuffs him. I know when we discussed it on the boat Carlisle said we shouldn't use violence unless it was necessary, but I felt it was necessary. I looked at Bella lying injured and terrified on the ground and something inside me snapped.

I stepped forward and kicked him in the head. He fell backwards and I pressed my foot on his chest making it difficult for him to breathe.

"Did you really think you could just surrender and everything would be all right? Not even close. Not by a long shot."

Jacob didn't answer me.

I pushed harder on his chest. "You have no idea who I am, do you?" I seethe at him. Jacob still says nothing…I think he does know. I just have a feeling that he knows exactly who I am.

"You will suffer ten times more than you made Bella suffer you monster." I spat at him.

"Edward…" My father warns.

"Stay out of it, dad!" I order.

I look at Jasper and Emmett and they nod along with me. They want him to be severely punished for his actions as well.

"I don't think it would hurt if he was bloody, bruised, and a little broken when we turn him over to the authorities." Jasper says calmly.

Jacob stands in terror. "You can't do that! I will tell the authorities what you did to me! I will tell them everything. You will all be arrested!" He screams out.

I laugh at him and so does my brother.

Emmett decides to answer him. "No one will give a shit what you say. We have…how should I phrase this delicately…connections."

He looks to Charlie and my dad for help, but they look away from him. His gaze locks on Bella.

"Please, Bella. Don't let them do this to me. I love you. Everything I did was because I love you. We belong together Bella. Don't fight it anymore. Tell them you want to be with me. Tell them not to hurt me. Please."

I watch as Bella listens to his pleas. Her eyes fill with tears, but they don't seem to be tears of compassion. She stands slowly and hobbles over to Jacob on her bad leg. I want to tell her to stay off of it, but I know she needs to say whatever she is going to say. She needs closure.

She stands very close to him, but he can't touch her with his hands handcuffed behind his back. She rears back and slaps him hard across his face. His head snaps back with the force of her slap. "Rot in Hell!" She yells at him before the pain in her leg must be too much and she sinks to the ground. I catch her before she hits the ground.

She opens her eyes and stares at me. "I knew you would find me." She tells me softly.

I brush her hair out of her eyes. "Always, love." I gently pick her up and carry her back over to the blanket by her dad.

"Get them loaded on the boat. We will be back…soon." I tell them. My dad and Charlie nod at us and Charlie picks Bella up in his arms. Carlisle carries a semi-conscious Victoria to the boat.

"We will take the other boat." Jasper yells out. "You can go ahead and get those ladies to the hospital. We may be a little while." He says with a smile that makes Jacob whimper.

**I know it seems like my story is nearing the end, but it isn't. There are lots of details to figure out and there are still people to be dealt with. You will see. What do you guys think so far? Where did Jake get the money? How did he know Edward? What "connections" do the Cullens have? What secrets are lurking in the pasts of the characters?**

**Reviews make me write faster! Thank you so much!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Collision**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! This is a short chapter because it is a filler. It is necessary to go on with the story, but it is short. I hope you still like it. I promise not to take as long to update again. I am already halfway through writing the next chapter. **

**Here is another chapter of ****Collision****. Enjoy **

**Edward's POV **

I was relieved that Jasper told Charlie and Carlisle to go back to the mainland and get the ladies to a hospital. Now, I could take my time in punishing Jacob. I didn't relish violence, but sometimes it is warranted. Emmett half carried half dragged Jacob into the trees. I didn't want Bella to see this. I feared she would be upset or afraid of me.

Jasper and Emmett didn't seem nervous at all. I know that Jasper had been looking for an opportunity to beat Jacob senseless for months now. Bella is like a sister to him and he had watched her suffer for far too long because of this pathetic piece of trash.

Jasper knelt down in front of Jacob after Emmett unceremoniously dropped him.

"So, will you admit what you did yet?" He asks in a cold voice. I know he wants Jacob to admit that he drugged Bella. That he had planned what had happened to her months ago.

Jacob didn't speak so Emmett hit him hard in the stomach with the tree limb he had carried before he tosses it aside. Jasper kicks Jacob in the stomach a few times before backing off slightly and giving him a moment.

"What about now?" Jasper asks coldly.

Jacob yells out. "Yes, okay! YES! I paid James to drug Bella's drink! I pretended to be drunk! I knew what I was doing!"

He gasps out and then shocks us all by what he says next. "And I don't regret a single moment of it. I was her first and I will be her last."

I don't know what happened to me. One minute I was standing there calm and listening to him and the next I was beating him with fury, hatred, and rage. I pummeled him with my fists and they didn't stop me. I ignored Jacob's cries of pain. I beat him until my fists were raw. Finally exhaustion set in and I stopped. I was surprised to see Jacob unconscious and covered in blood and bruises.

I know I should have felt revolted by what I had done, but I didn't. I felt like I had gotten revenge for Bella. Emmett carried Jacob to our boat on the other side of the island. Jasper doused him in the water to rinse him a little and wake him up so he would feel the pain of his bruises.

Once Jacob was semi-conscious I leaned in to him. "I am someone you don't want to mess with. I am telling you that if you ever even look at Bella the wrong way again I will end you."

Jacob doesn't say anything, but I know he got the message loud and clear. We are going to take Jacob to the police now and I hope I never have to see his miserable face again for the rest of my existence.

**BELLA'S POV**

It hurt. My leg really hurt. Charlie was keeping pressure on it so I didn't bend it any longer (per Carlisle's request) but the pain was intense and searing. It never stopped for pause, but continued to torture me…I felt like my leg was on fire. Carlisle was taking care of Victoria. Victoria was in greater danger and I told my dad and Carlisle that Victoria had tried to save me. Carlisle said I did a good job stopping the bleeding when I could, but that we had to get the bullet out because her wound was infected. I wanted to help her. I sat back quietly and waited for shore.

I must have drifted off because I woke up in a hospital gown in a small bed. The pain in my leg had lessened some and I felt as if I was in a strange daze. I was trying to put together everything that had happened to me in the last two weeks. Jake had me kidnapped so that he could rescue me hoping that would make me love him. Did that really happen?

Also, why had I been so sure Edward would come for me? We barely know one another. Why was he so sure that he and his brother could be the crap out of Jake without any problems? Emmett had said they had "connections," whatever that meant. Alice and Rose were on one side of my bed asleep. My dad was on the other side. When they woke up it involved lots of hugs, crying, and comforting. Alice and Rose were my best friends so I was glad they were here with me.

My dad told me that Jake had been arrested and that after Edward, Emmett, and Jasper had finished answering the police's questions they would be here. Edward's father came in to see me and said they had set my leg and I looked down and saw my leg in a cast. I shuddered when I remembered how James had crushed it.

"How is Victoria?" I ask.

Carlisle smiles. "She is going to be fine. I got the bullet out and there isn't any infection."

I sigh relieved to hear this, but I am worried about her.

"I need to speak with the police. She saved me."

Dad leaned over my bed. "Bells, she also helped James take you. They aren't going to just let that go."

I shake my head. "Dad, no, they have to! Without Victoria, I know I would be dead or in much worse shape than this!" Panic fills me and they can't calm me down.

Carlisle apologizes as he calls a nurse to give me a sedative. I fight the sedation for as long as I can before I sink into blackness.

**I am not crazy about this chapter. It is more of a filler chapter to get to better chapters. I think that is why it took me a while to write it. Not much action here. I promise that the next one will be longer and will include some Edward and Bella time. Will Edward reveal his "connections"? Will Jake stay in jail? Who did Jake get the money from? All of these things and more are still to come! **

**Reviews make me write faster! Thank you so much!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Collision**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter. I am a little over halfway done with this story. I will update as often as I can and I promise you that I will finish this story. I finish all my stories if I have enough reader support and I definitely do with this story. I would love to know what you think, so please review when you finish reading.**

**Here is another chapter of ****Collision****. Enjoy **

**BELLA'S POV**

The blackness is oppressive and I try to fight against it. I don't want to be unconscious anymore. I need to fight through this. The sedative wears off and then I see that I am face to face with Edward. Edward is sitting in the chair by my bed. His eyes light up when he sees that I am awake.

I try and smile at him and he smiles back at me, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes.

"I thought I lost you." He murmurs softly while reaching up to brush some hair out of my eyes and pushes it behind my ear. His touch fills me with warmth immediately.

"I'm okay now." I tell him honestly. "Victoria kept him away from me." I tell him.

His face changes into a mask of rage. "Did…did he touch you?" He asks in a voice clogged with tears.

"He…he broke my leg, but otherwise no. He didn't touch me like that. Victoria wouldn't let him." I tell him in a shaky voice.

My words seem to relieve him somewhat and he stands up to sit on the edge of my bed. "My father says that your leg is badly broken. They had to reset the break…you will be on crutches for six weeks or so."

I cringe and sigh. "Great, that should make it easy to get around at work."

Edward shakes his head with a small smile. "Mr. Newton has graciously agreed to allow you to work from home until your leg is healed. He says you will start your new job as a publisher when you are as good as new." He tells me and I smile widely.

"I got the job?" I ask in excitement even though he already answered that question. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. We hold on to one another for a few minutes before he pulls back to look into my eyes.

"The police are going to come and speak with you this afternoon. Your father told them you wanted to talk to them about Victoria."

I nod again. "I do." I tell him.

He nods again. He seems to understand even though my father didn't. My father just wanted her to be punished the same as James because she was involved in my abduction.

"Bella, I know you have many things to consider right now, but I just want you to know something." He takes a deep breath and then lets it all out. "I am so sorry for invading your privacy with your cell phone the day you were taken. I am so sorry that all of this happened to you. I know we just met, but I feel very protective of you. I want to be with you. I want to date you when we return to New York. I want to take care of you. Will you allow me to help you?" He asks me earnestly.

I think about it for a minute. He obviously already knows that I live alone. Alice has probably already told him all about my apartment. I have to ask.

"Did Alice tell you about my apartment?"

"No." He says looking confused.

"Oh…never mind." I say hesitantly and he smiles at me. Well, he will find out from Alice now. Alice hates my apartment. She says it is too small and run-down. She has begged me to move in with her and Jasper for a while but I refuse to live with them as a married couple. It just doesn't seem right. I can't picture Edward in my little apartment, but if he wants to be with me then he will have to see it and accept it. I can't afford anything else right now.

Edward is looking at me with expectation and I realize I didn't answer his question. "Yes, you can help me. Yes, I will date you when we get home."

His smile is as bright as the sun. He is thrilled with my decision and it is obvious. "Fantastic! I have so many things to tell you when we get home. I don't want to hide anything from you. I want to be one hundred percent honest with you."

I nod. I want that too. He already knows about Jake. I really don't have any more skeletons in my closet…except one. I will have to tell Edward about it, but now is not the time. There will be plenty of time for confessions later.

Edward leans in close to me and I breath in his fresh, warm, clean scent and realize how horrible I must look and smell.

"I…I look a mess." I whisper and run my fingers through my tangled hair.

"You're perfect." He tells me in a quiet voice filled with love and longing.

He leans in and gently brushes a kiss over my lips. It is a gentle kiss filled with longing and feeling. He pulls away slowly with a grin.

"I have been waiting a long time to kiss you again." He tells me lightly.

I grin at him. "Me too." I tell him.

I am excited about what the future will hold for me and Edward. I hope that we continue to grow together.

We sit and talk for a long time. He tells me that his brother Emmett is head over heels for Rosalie. I am not surprised. Rose definitely makes an impression. The police come in to see me and I tell them about Victoria and how she tried to help me. They listen and then tell me they will do whatever they can for her. I hope they will offer her a deal. I also promise myself that I will help her get her life on track. I owe her so much. Who knows what would have happened to me without her there to distract James and handle his mood swings? I know I would have been a lot worse off.

The doctors are releasing me at the end of the day. Edward's father has arranged a private plane flown by Edward to take us all home. I want to learn more about Edward and his family. I try not to let my mind drift to Jake. I don't want to think about him right now. I can't think about his betrayal or his deeds. I had trusted Jake all my life and look where that got me.

I wondered if I would have to testify against him. I would do it. I know that. As I look at Edward's battered hands with a question in my eyes, he nods his head in affirmation. He knows that I am aware that he beat Jake up. How badly? Will Edward suffer for it? These are the things I ponder as I drift off to sleep with Edward stroking my hair and humming softly.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry my updates are probably only going to be once or twice a week for a little while. I am busy, but I promise you I will update as soon as possible. Do you still like the story? Anxious to know more about the characters? What is the other skeleton in Bella's closet? What about Edward's past? **

**Reviews make me write faster! Thank you so much!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Collision**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love reading them and I appreciate that you all take the time to let me know what you think. You are all wonderful! **

**Here is another chapter of ****Collision****. Enjoy **

**EDWARD'S POV**

She knows that I beat Jake badly. She knows and doesn't seem to really care. I am glad for that. I was worried how she would handle it. I know she didn't stop us from doing it initially, but I was worried she may change her mind later. I watch her sleep while I hold tightly to her hand. She is so beautiful even in sleep.

I am curious about her apartment. She seemed almost…embarrassed about it. I file that away so that I remember to ask Alice about her apartment. While I sit holding her hand, Charlie comes into the room. He smiles down at his sleeping daughter before looking at me with a serious expression on his face.

"Edward, I wanted to thank you…for being there for my daughter." He says gruffly.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, Mr. Swan." I tell him honestly.

"Charlie, please." He hesitates for a moment before continuing. "I need to know that you will look out for her in New York. I have asked the same of Jasper and Alice. However, I wanted to ask it of you. As long as you two are seeing one another will you promise to protect her no matter what?" He looks at me with very serious eyes and I see them water with tears.

I am quick to reassure him. "Of course I will, Charlie. I know I haven't known her long, sir, but I will protect her with my life. I swear to you that I will never let anything happen to her again."

Charlie looks at me and a smile graces his face. "I believe you, son. Thank you." He looks at Bella's sleeping form for a minute before he speaks again.

"I just can't believe I have been so stupid…to trust Jake with her…I should have known."

I watch as he wipes away tears never taking his eyes off of Bella. "Charlie, you couldn't have known. She wanted to protect you I think…"

Charlie nods. "Of course she did…that's my Bells."

We sit in silence for a while and watch Bella sleep. There seems to be peace and trust between us and I know I will not let him down.

The next morning, the nurse tells me to get lost essentially so she can help Bella with a shower. I find Alice sitting in the waiting room falling asleep in her chair. I sit down beside her and she peps up.

"Edward, thank God! I am seriously dying of boredom here. Jasper, Rose, and Emmett went to get all of our bags to take to the airport. Rose is packing up Bella's room for us. I just…I couldn't leave her here."

I nod in understanding. "Emmett is packing my stuff as well." I tell her. She smiles at me. "Alice, when we get back to New York I would like to take care of Bella. She has already told me that she won't impose on you and Jasper. I am not sure if she should be alone in her apartment with a broken leg."

Alice scoffs. "She shouldn't be in that apartment period!" She says emphatically.

"Why is that?" I ask earnestly.

Alice launches into a full blown explanation. "Edward, that apartment is unsafe, tiny, and just not good enough for Bella!" It is in an unlit area and not a good area if you know what I mean. It doesn't even have a bedroom for crying out loud! She has a couch to sleep on, a hot plate, a mini refrigerator, and then a small bathroom. Bella is very…low maintenance."

My heart breaks when I think of Bella living in such poor conditions. "Why doesn't she get a better place? Does Mike really pay her so poorly?" I ask seriously.

Alice looks away from me. "That is for Bella to tell you. However, I can tell you that she makes good money. That is all I will say about that matter."

I contemplate this and wonder what it is and if she will confide in me about it.

Alice rushes on. "So, when you said you wanted to 'take care of her' what exactly do you mean by that?" She pushes.

I smile at her. She is protective of Bella and rightfully so. "Well, for starters, I wanted to see if she would stay with me at my apartment. She would have her own bedroom and her own bathroom. I live in Central Park West."

Alice's eyes go wide with excitement and she claps her hands together. "That is so much better for Bella than her dark hole of an apartment." Her excitement diminishes however and she comes back down to earth. "Good luck convincing Bella to move in with you though…"

I smile at her. I know it is going to be a tough sell, but I will do my best to convince her. I am curious to see this apartment that Alice describes. I cannot picture Bella living in a place like that. If she does though, why? Why would she need to live so cheaply? I was not sure, but I intended to find out.

We board the private plane my dad ordered and I greet my co-pilot with a nod. I head back to make sure Bella is comfortable in her seat. Emmett rolls his eyes at me, but I can see he is in no position to talk. He is practically on Rosalie's lap ready to give her whatever she wants as soon as she wants it. My dad smiles at Emmett and then smiles at me. I know he is happy that we both seem to have found someone we…love. I know I love Bella. I know it is quick and some might scoff at that, but I don't care. I love her. I don't want to frighten her off though, so I will remain quiet for the time being.

Once I make sure everyone is settled in, I fly us home. It is a long flight. We had to stop in Chicago for gas. Charlie assured me that Bella has been sleeping comfortably for the past several hours. My dad tells me he gave her some pain medication that would make her drowsy so she could be comfortable. My father really was something. Charlie got off in Chicago after kissing Bella goodbye, so that he could catch a plane to Seattle. My father had arranged for him to fly first class home. I know that Charlie was a little embarrassed about it, but he seemed grateful. As he left he shook my hand.

"Take care of her." He tells me and I nod at him and smile.

"Always."

Once our plane touched down in New York, it was five a.m. I do all the flight checks and then hurry off the plane to find Bella. She is sitting in a wheelchair that my dad must have ordered. She looks embarrassed to be in a wheelchair, but I am relieved she wasn't standing on her foot for too long. Alice is sound asleep with her head on Jasper's shoulder. Rose is sitting next to Bella's wheelchair holding her hand possessively while Emmett sits with his arm around her back. My dad is standing behind the wheelchair.

I kneel down in front of Bella and kiss her on the cheek softly. She smiles at me and her cheeks turn a beautiful shade of pink…she is gorgeous.

I take over for my dad as we all leave the waiting room and walk out of the hospital together.

"Carlisle! Edward! Emmett! Finally! Thank God!" I turn toward the sound of the screaming and see my mother, Esme Cullen.

She is running towards us with a huge smile on her face. My father runs to embrace her and they start making out like mad. It always used to embarrass Emmett and I when they would do that in public, now I realize that I want that with Bella.

My mom and dad make their way over to us and she smiles warmly at Bella. "You must be Bella. You are the woman who has captured my son's heart."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Why do you think Bella lives so cheaply? What will Edward's reaction be to her apartment? I hope you still like it! **

**Reviews make me write faster! Thank you so much!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Collision**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love reading them and I appreciate that you all take the time to let me know what you think. You are all wonderful! I am sorry it has taken me awhile to update. I promise that I will finish this story. Thank you for all your support!**

**Here is another chapter of ****Collision****. Enjoy **

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Carlisle! Edward! Emmett! Finally! Thank God!" I turn toward the sound of the screaming and see my mother, Esme Cullen.

She is running towards us with a huge smile on her face. My father runs to embrace her and they start making out like mad. It always used to embarrass Emmett and I when they would do that in public, now I realize that I want that with Bella.

My mom and dad make their way over to us and she smiles warmly at Bella. "You must be Bella. You are the woman who has captured my son's heart."

Bella smiles at her and holds out her hand, which my mom ignores and wraps her in a hug instead. "Please, you are already family. Families hug." She tells her emphatically and Bella smiles even bigger at her.

My mother just has a calming influence on everyone around her. She is the most compassionate person I have ever known and I know she is thrilled to finally meet a girl I deemed good enough to bring home. I had never brought a girl to my parents before, so my mom knew that she was special. She didn't care that we hadn't known each other for long. It simply did not matter to my mother.

After the formal introductions are over with Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper as well, we leave the airport together. My silver Volvo is close by, a perk of being a pilot, and we wave goodbye to Rosalie and my family before I get Bella settled comfortably in the car. Bella gives me directions to her apartment as she chews on her bottom lip nervously. I know she is anxious about showing me her apartment. I am nervous, also. I need to keep an open mind and ignore what Alice told me, but I know I can't do that.

Once we are outside of her apartment, I am adamant that she is no longer going to be living here. The building is old, run-down, and scary. The lights are out surrounding the apartment building. The elevator no longer works, so I have to help Bella up three flights of stairs. It takes Bella two tries to open her door because it sticks. Once she opens the door, my heart drops. Alice was telling the truth. It is one room with a small bathroom off to the side. There isn't even a kitchen really. It is one small room. Why is she living here? Is Mike not paying her as well as Alice says? It is clear that the couch is her bed and it makes me wonder where Jacob slept when he stayed here.

"It's a long story." She tells me as we walk into her apartment. I make her sit down on the couch before sitting next to her.

"Bella, please. I don't want you to live here. I have a huge apartment. It is located at Central Park West. You would have your own room, your own bathroom, and your own balcony. I would never want to pressure you to do anything you didn't want to do. You could pay rent if it would make you feel better, but please…move in with me."

She smiles at me and I am shocked because I expected to see rage. "I can see the wheels in your head turning one hundred miles an hour." She smirks at me. "The first thing you wondered was where Jake slept."

My mouth drops open. She could already read me. "Well, technically, that was the second thing I thought about." I said confidently.

"What was the first?" She asks seriously.

I hesitate, but know I am not going to lie to her. "The first was to wonder if Mike pays you what you deserve."

She looks away from me. "Mike pays very well. I don't need much, Edward. Don't dig into this."

She is hiding something from me, but I decide not to push that issue yet. I try another approach.

"How much are you paying in rent?" I ask softly.

She doesn't hesitate. "$500.00 a month plus utilities." I look around the room again and I see that she doesn't even have a television. How much could her utilities even be?

"I will make you a deal, beautiful. Move in with me. You can pay $400.00 a month and that will include: utilities, food, and transportation."

She is looking at me with her mouth hanging open in surprise. "Edward, I couldn't…"

I wouldn't let her do that. "Please…please Bella. I want you to come and live with me. I have never lived with anyone other than my parents and Emmett. I promise this is not something I do often…I want to get to know you. I want to help you and be there for you. Please just try it for a few months."

She bites her lip and it affects me so much that I shift awkwardly on the couch. "Okay." She says softly.

"Okay?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes, I will give you a chance."

I grin at her and pull her into my arms. Our lips meet and we share a passion filled kiss. I pour my heart and soul into that kiss and she melts into my arms.

"How long will it take you to pack?" I ask her with a huge grin on my face that won't go away.

"About ten minutes." She tells me honestly with a smile.

I cannot wait to get Bella to my apartment. I wanted to pamper her and shower her with love and affection. I really hope that she will confide in me though. I want to know what is going on with her and I don't want to use Jenks to dig around in her life. It seems like an invasion on her privacy and I don't want to do that unless her safety is in question.

However, the urge to know about her past is taunting me. I hope she opens up to me soon…I don't want to lose her by doing something stupid and spying on her past. I know she would kick me to the curb then.

I help Bella pack and before I know it we are back in my car speeding to my place. I hope she likes it…I also hope we sit down and lay everything out on the table. I want her to know all my secrets and I want to know hers as well. Only time will tell, but I know one thing for sure. I am never going to let Bella go.

**I know this is kind of a filler chapter, but she agreed to move in with Edward! YAY! The secrets will be coming out in the next chapter…how will they affect the relationship? What do you think they are?**

**Reviews make me write faster! Thank you so much!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Collision**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love reading them and I appreciate that you all take the time to let me know what you think. You are all wonderful! I am sorry it has taken me awhile to update. I finished one of my other stories last night, so I am only writing three stories now. That should help in the update time frame department. I promise you I will finish this story and there are still some twists and turns going on. I hope you all still like it. Please read and then review to let me know what you think. **

**Here is another chapter of ****Collision****. Enjoy **

**EDWARD'S POV**

I drive quickly over to my place with Bella in the passenger seat. I cannot believe she agreed to move in with me. I can't believe she was going to give me a chance. I eased my car into the parking garage and motioned for the parking attendant to see to Bella's bags. I picked Bella up easily into my arms and walked her into the awaiting elevator. I watched her gasp as I pushed the button for the penthouse.

"You live in the penthouse?" She asks in awe.

I chuckle softly. "One of the many perks to being the son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen." I tell her seriously. My parents have always spoiled Emmett and me. My brother lived in another penthouse apartment about a mile away from mine. My mother had decorated the entire apartment.

The elevator dings and opens up into my apartment. I carry her through the apartment and show her all the rooms. I show her my master bedroom with the king sized bed and the adjoining bathroom with the Jacuzzi tub.

"Are you going to share that with me?" She asks in a shy, yet flirty voice. It takes all my willpower to not run over to my bed with her and make love to her for hours. I manage to reign myself in somehow…I know that after her experience she is not ready for us to take our relationship any further yet.

"I will share everything with you." I say softly and she snuggles in closer and plants a delicate kiss on my neck. Just this small kiss sends shivers of pleasure throughout my entire body. I carry her to her room after showing her the kitchen, office, dining room, main bathroom, and living room. I sit her down on her queen sized bed. I motion towards the adjoining bathroom. She is sitting on the bed looking exhausted.

"What can I get for you? What would you like to do?" I ask her earnestly.

She looks at me guility. "I am actually kind of tired." She says quietly. I am quick to reassure her.

"No problem. Maybe after your nap then we can watch a movie. I will order a pizza."

She smiles at me. "Sounds good, Edward. Thank you…for everything."

I lean down and cup her cheeks in my hands. "I would do anything for you." I tell her seriously. I lean in and capture her lips in a chaste kiss. The kiss ends much sooner than either of us wants it to, but we are both out of breath.

"Sleep well, beautiful." I tell her. She closes her eyes with a smile on her face. I tuck the covers around her and plant a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You are safe here, My Bella." I whisper to the already sleeping angel tucked into the bed. I watch her for a moment before leaving the room and closing the door behind me.

I go to my own room and flop down on my bed knowing that after she has rested we need to talk. There are so many things she needs to know. So many things I must tell her. I only hope that she will hear me out and not slam the door in my face and break my heart.

After her nap, I ordered some pizza and once it arrived we settled down in her room to watch a movie. She insisted on watching a comedy so we ended up watching "Forgetting Sarah Marshall." We both laughed the entire time. It lightened the mood so much. I settled my arm around her throughout the movie and she leaned her head against my shoulder. Her body next to mine made every fiber of my being stand on edge. I wanted to touch her so desperately. I wanted to kiss her senseless. However, I knew that after all she had gone through that I had to take this slow. I wanted this relationship to last. I wanted Bella forever. Bella would be mine. I would confess every secret and every sin I have ever committed to be able to be with her forever and call her My Bella.

After the movie ended, I cleaned up our plates and returned with a full bowl of buttered popcorn and two cokes. I settled down on the bed next to her as we shared the popcorn.

"So, Bella, there is a lot you don't know about me. I feel like…I feel like you should know…I want you to know…"

I trail off. I know I am rambling and she smiles at me. "Edward, there are things about me that you should know as well. I want to tell you…I want you to know about my life and why I was living where I was living."

I nod. "Do you want to go first?" I ask her.

She smiles again briefly, but then the smile dies away from her lips. "My life is more difficult then I let on…" She takes a deep breath and then continues. "When I was eight years old…my parents got divorced. My mom remarried very quickly to a Phil. They had been seeing each other after my parents filed for divorce. My…my mother wanted me to move with them to Florida. Phil is a minor league baseball player and he signed with a farm system team in Florida. I refused to go that far away from my dad, so I stayed." She takes another deep breath and then becomes very interested in her fingers.

"I used to spend two months of the summer with my mom and Thanksgiving. All the other holidays I spent with my dad. When I was sixteen, I noticed the changes in my mom and Phil. Things were different, tense. My mom wouldn't let me around Phil. We went out a lot and came home late after Phil was sleeping. My mom tried to protect me from finding out the truth, but she couldn't. One night when she thought I was asleep, I heard them fighting. Phil was beating my mom. I confronted her about it the next day and she confessed that it had started four years ago. She was terrified of him, but she couldn't just leave him either. She had no money, no connections. I begged her to let my dad help. She refused. She confessed that she had been cheating with Phil on dad. She told me that dad knew, but I struggled to forgive her for it."

She seems to really struggle with the next part of the story. "One night, my mom had to run out to the store for something Phil wanted. I had been in the shower, so she left me alone with him."

I already feel anger coursing through me and I don't even know what happened yet.

"After I showered, I went downstairs to the kitchen. He was sitting at the table and he started talking to me. He told me that I wasn't wanted there and that he didn't like me interfering in his life with my mom. He didn't want to have a step-daughter. He told me I wasn't allowed to come back and if I did then he would make it harder for my mom. After that, I told mom about it when he went to bed. She agreed that I shouldn't come back for a while. She told me she was worried Phil would hurt me. We have communicated through letters, phone calls, and emails ever since. I haven't seen my mom since I was sixteen. She hasn't left him…not yet."

Her story makes me sad, but I don't understand what this has to do with her apartment. "Bella, how does this connect with your apartment?"

She swallows deeply before speaking again softly. "Phil came out to see me three years ago…here in New York. He had been reading my emails that I sent to mom. He knew I was working in New York. He told me if I didn't start sending him money each month…he said…he said that he would kill my mother."

I sit there in stunned silence as Bella sobs in my arms. I pull her closer to my chest and hold her. Her pain is palpable and I can feel her fear for her mother in her hug.

"He…he told me how much he wanted a month and I knew I had to move…I had to make it work…I had to save my mother. I couldn't tell my mother what he demanded because I knew he was monitoring our correspondence and phone calls. She has no idea. I just couldn't let him hurt her."

I ran my fingers through her hair soothingly as she finished her story. "I called the police in Florida…they told me that without any evidence they couldn't do anything. They told me that my mother didn't have a long list of hospitalizations so it wouldn't hold up…they said he wouldn't do any real time. I knew then that I was the only person who could protect my mother…so I never told anyone…aside from Alice. She offered to help of course, but I refused. I didn't want Phil to know I had a friend with a lot of money. He might want more then."

Now that she is done with her story, I know I have to tell her some things. I hope that what I can offer her will reassure her and not scare her.

"Bella, I want to tell you about myself now. I have a secret as well. And I think I can help you with the Phil situation…if you'll let me."

She looks at me with wide eyes filled with hope and I let it ease a little of the dread I feel in the pit of my stomach as I start to tell her my story.

**I am so sorry that it is short. I have been super busy and dealing with a sickness in the family is never a good time. Next chapter, you will learn what Edward has been hiding from Bella and almost everyone else. Do you think he will take care of Phil? Will he help Bella save her mom? What do you think of Bella's mom?**

**Reviews make me write faster! Thank you so much!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Collision**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love reading them and I appreciate that you all take the time to let me know what you think. You are all wonderful! I am going to try and update weekly and maybe I will be able to update more than one a week, but real life tends to get in the way at times. **

**Here is another chapter of ****Collision****. Enjoy **

**EDWARD'S POV**

I am terrified to begin my story, but I know she has to know. I can't lose her now. I know that with every fiber of my being. Bella is my life now. She is everything to me. I will change my entire life to have her in it. I will turn my entire world upside down if that is what it takes and it just might.

I reach out and touch her hand gently and she interlaces our fingers as I struggle to speak. I want to make her feel better about everything with her mom, but I know that what I tell her is not going to make her feel better at all. She is going to look at me differently. She would have to see me differently and I am not ready for that. However, I also don't want to lie to her. I need to be truthful with her if we are going to have a chance and oh do I want that chance!

"Bella, I haven't been completely honest with you. I do work at Cullen Corp with my father and I am a part time pilot…but, there are other things about me that make me…different."

She leans in and seems to be listening very intently. "I'm listening, Edward. I am not going to run."

I just pray that she won't and I start talking. "My dad is an honorable businessman…at least he is now. He hasn't always been. He is ashamed of that part of his life, but it is in the past now. My father got caught up with the Volturi family many years ago before he built the Cullen Corp empire. Aro, the head of the family, used my father back then. My father only did a few illegal trade deals for him and then he knew he could not live like that. He had just married my mom and he wanted to do honest work. Esme urged him to go to the police, so he did. The police used him to build a case against Aro. Aro did time for his crimes, but he was never told that my father was the one who set him up. The police made a deal with my father. They would keep his name out of it if he would assist him on various cases that would run in with our business. My father readily agreed and he assisted the police for many years."

I took a deep breath and she continued to hold my hand as I continued. "After my parents had Emmett and me, my father told the police he was done assisting in police cases because he wanted to devote himself to his family. The police understood and they all parted on good terms. Aro got out of jail two years after Emmett was born. I was only six months old at the time. He knew my father had been involved and he threatened to go after Emmett, my mother and me. My father went to the police for protection, but they turned their backs on him. They told him that he no longer had an arrangement with them and that he had made his bed and he should go lie in it."

Bella gasps when I said this, appalled by the behavior of the police.

"My dad didn't know what to do. He was terrified that something would happen to us. He couldn't handle the anxiety and he knew he needed help. He knew that he had to fix this mess because my mom would never forgive him if something happened to Emmett or me. He knew he had to protect us some way…so he did the only thing he could think of. He went to my Uncle Garrett for help. Garrett is my dad's brother. He did not try to start a reputable business. He enjoyed working with his father. Carlisle's dad had died two years before in an accident, well they said it was an accident, but that is another story. Well anyway, he went to my Uncle Garrett for help and my Uncle took him in and my dad helps him out occasionally. He still does, but not much. Emmett and I help out too when we are needed. My Uncle protected us from Aro's family. He has always been very protective of us. His wife, my Aunt Kate, is also fiercely protective of us all. He protected us all of our lives and I guess he still does to some degree."

Now I feel like I am rambling and Bella is looking at me in confusion. "Why would any of this upset me, Edward?"

I take a deep breath and blurt out the rest of my secret. "Bella, my Uncle Garrett is the head of the New York mafia."

I watch her eyes widen in shock and she pulls her hands away as she stares at me. I just hope she will hear me out; I don't want her to shut the door on us without knowing everything.

Her eyes fill with tears and I ache for her. "Edward, what exactly was your role with the mafia?"

**I know this one is a little short, but the next one will be MUCH LONGER. It is Bella's reaction to Edward's news and they discuss it in much more detail. Tanya will also be explained. I may even have time to explain Edward's connection to James…**

**I am already halfway done with the next chapter so it should be posted in the next few days or so. I hope you are still interested in the story. Please review because I love to hear from you. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Collision**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love reading them and I appreciate that you all take the time to let me know what you think. You are all wonderful! I am so glad that I surprised some of you! This chapter is double the length of the last one and then some. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Here is another chapter of ****Collision****. Enjoy **

**BELLA'S POV**

Edward takes a deep breath and blurts out the rest of his secret. "Bella, my Uncle Garrett is the head of the New York mafia."

I stare at him in shock and pull my hand out of his. My brain is clouded with his story and fear of what else he has hidden from me.

My eyes fill with tears and Edward looks at me in concern and sympathy. "Edward, what exactly was your role with the mafia?"

He takes a deep breath and looks down at his feet for a moment before his gorgeous green eyes lock on my face again. I shift and try to get comfortable once again…difficult to do with my stupid cast.

"My Uncle Garrett never allowed Emmett or me to get into anything too dangerous or anything even illegal really. Uncle Garrett knew he would have to answer to Aunt Kate and my mom. We have been on patrols for him before. I have flown friends of his away from here on his private plane. Emmett has acted as a bodyguard, but that is the extent of our involvement. I know that there is a lot more and I know my father has been involved in some illegal activity with my Uncle. He had to do it…to keep his family safe."

He stops and his eyes fill with tears. "Bella, I will tell you everything you want to know. Everything. I will confess every sin I have ever committed if you will give me a chance. Please don't leave…please give us a chance."

I look at him and I know I am not going anywhere, but I do have a few more questions. "So, do you have this penthouse because of Cullen Enterprises or because of the mafia?"

He hurries to answer my question with relief in his voice. "Because of my business, Cullen Enterprises. I have never profited from my help with my Uncle. All I have is because of my job and my dad. My dad made sure to get Emmett and I each apartments…he actually got to claim the penthouse apartments as tax write offs…cost of living and all that." He smiles at me cautiously waiting for my next question.

"When you said you would take care of Mike did you mean through work or through the mafia ties you have?"

He takes a deep breath and seems to think about his response. "I would have done it through business connections, but if he had hurt you in any way I would not have hesitated to involve my Uncle Garrett. I have never had to involve him in my life before in that respect, but I wouldn't have hesitated."

I nod accepting this. I appreciated his honesty. "And Jake?" I ask cautiously and the smile drops from his face. His face becomes pained and angry.

He speaks in a low and urgent voice. "If Jake does not spend life in jail for his crimes then he will be dealt with. I will not allow him to walk the streets a free man again. I have already spoken to my uncle about the Jacob situation. He was furious of course. You are the only woman I have ever told him about and he and my Aunt Kate are thrilled. He can't wait to meet you actually."

I try to smile, but it falls short. I am nervous to meet this man who has done so much for Edward and his family, but is still doing illegal things…much worse that what Edward has had to do. I understand how he feels about Jake. My dad thinks that he will get life in prison, so I don't want to dwell on it any more than I have to.

"How much does my dad know?" I ask.

He looks startled. "How did you know he knew anything?"

I roll my eyes. "My dad is not a secretive man, Edward. He entrusted me to your care. Did he know your Uncle? Or does he just trust you?"

Edwards nods and starts to explain. "My dad spoke to him a little about our family background and assured Charlie that we had some less than reputable family ties that we would put to good use if anyone threatened to harm you again. Charlie didn't ask a lot of questions, but he also seemed to sense that Garrett Cullen and my dad were related. He asked my dad if he would go through his brother as this connection and my dad told him yes. He knows, but not enough to where it would cause him any trouble."

This makes sense to me because my dad would know about notorious criminals…even all the way in New York because he loved to read about crimes all over the country. Since I live in New York, he was particularly up to date on what goes on in the big apple.

I take a deep breath and ask another question. "You talked about a woman who caused you problems…what is her connection in all of this?"

Edward begins speaking immediately. "Her name is Tanya Denali. I believe she knew James as well. Tanya was a one time mistake. I don't even remember being with her. She works in one of the offices in the Cullen Corp building and she was at the same bar I was at one night. I don't even remember much after my first couple of drinks…next thing I know I am with her in some hotel room. She stalked me for weeks after that. She wouldn't let it go. She is the primary reason I needed a vacation and left for Hawaii. I needed to get away from her. I warned her not to bother me again and I hope she has taken the hint. My Aunt Kate knew her a long time ago…she is a troubled young woman with a great deal of problems. I hope she is out of my life now. I just want you to know that I do not love her. I do not wish to ever see her again. I just want to tell you everything, Bella. I want us to have a real chance and if I am not completely honest with you then I am afraid you will leave me."

I admire his honesty and how much he is confiding in me. He must trust me to tell me his family secrets. "So, what did you know about James?" I ask cautiously.

He sighs and runs a hand through his unruly hair and I am surprised by how much I want to kiss him, to pull him to me, and pull on that gorgeous hair. I shake my head to clear my thoughts as Edward begins to speak again.

"The Hunters are a rival business family. They deal in a lot of shady dealings…my Uncle Garrett said there are no mob ties in the Hunter family, but they still engage in a great deal of illegal activity. James Hunter has hated me for years even though we weren't even formally introduced. He and Tanya used to date I am told. My Uncle's private investigator, Jenks, dug up a ton of information on James…he is the one who found the connection between Jake and James."

I remembered talking to him in the hospital about his connections and what he had learned about Jake and James. I still didn't understand one thing though. "What money was Jake using? He seriously doesn't have any money."

Edward continues. "That is a mystery to everyone at this point. Jenks is still looking into it, but we aren't positive that he ever had any money. He did not promise James money, Bella. He promised that he could have his way with you."

My heart starts beating rapidly and even though James is dead I start shaking in fear. Jake really was a monster. He was a monster and he had planned to share me with that animal. Edward's voice breaks into my thoughts.

"I don't think he ever intended to honor his agreement with James, Bella. He wanted you all for himself. Jake had planned to kill James all along."

I nod, but that doesn't make me feel better. If it hadn't been for Victoria then James would have hurt me badly… I know that. Jake had to have thought of that possibility but thought the end justified the means. The fact that he had been my first and only at this point was difficult to think about…I didn't want to remember that encounter with Jake. In fact, I didn't want to think of Jake ever again.

"Will Victoria get a deal?" I ask. I really want her to get a deal and be okay.

Edward nods. "Your dad said that the police offered to drop all charges and she would just have a year of probation if she testified against Jake."

I heave a sigh of relief. That was very good news. I decided that I would contact her as soon as I could find a number for her. Edward surprises me then by handing me a folded up piece of paper. "This is her number for when you want to call and speak with her. She has to remain in Hawaii for the trial and then she is allowed to relocate wherever she wants to in order to find work."

"Thank you." I say quietly.

Edward moves very close to my face and gently tucks my hair behind my ear before cupping my face. "You're welcome." He says softly.

I don't even hesitate, I lean into him. The kiss starts out slow, but quickly becomes heated. I can't get enough of his lips brushing against my own. I open my mouth and hear a low moan in his throat as he massages my tongue with his. I can't get enough of him and I pull him closer by the front of his shirt. I want to touch him, to feel him all over.

I push at his shirt in an attempt to get it over his head. He raises his arms and I slide it over his head. His arms drift down to my chest and I am struggling for breath while never breaking away from his perfect lips pressed down against mine. He shifts slightly on the bed and comes in contact with my broken leg. I can't help the wince that hisses past my lips and he pulls back immediately. My leg throbs dully, and Edward looks at me with regret.

"Bella, I am so sorry. You are still so injured and you have been through so much. I am so sorry."

I smile at him. "Don't be sorry. I want you as much as you want me." I tell him boldly.

He smiles widely before leaning over carefully to whisper in my ear. "I find that hard to believe…I have never wanted anyone more in my life." He nips at my ear and it feels as if my entire body is on fire. I have never felt like this…only with Edward. "But…" He says pulling away. "We are going to wait another three weeks for that leg to heal before I show you how very much I want you." He whispers in a deep sexy voice.

My heart beat thuds out of control and I draw in a ragged breath. "I can't wait." I manage to say.

He smiles that heart stopping smile and carefully lays down on the bed next to me. "Until then, I will be content to cuddle with you and kiss you." I roll over carefully to lay my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around me and covers us up. He starts humming and I smile sleepily before sleep overtakes me and I drift off to sleep.

**I hope you like this chapter. Bella and Edward got some time together and they talked through a few things. I would still love to know what you think. Please review and let me know!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Collision**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love reading them and I appreciate that you all take the time to let me know what you think. You are all wonderful! I am so glad that I surprised some of you! I hope you like this chapter. Bella finds out some news that rocks her…enjoy .**

**Here is another chapter of ****Collision****. Enjoy **

**BELLA'S POV**

For the next two weeks Edward and I find a rhythm. We spend lots of time together. He goes to work, but comes home to join me for lunch and he is always home at five for dinner. It took him nearly a week before he would allow me to help him in the kitchen with anything. He wanted me to rest my leg, but I was tired of lying around all the time.

I was working from home and I was getting a great deal of work done. Mike told me he was very impressed with my work ethic and said that my editor job would be waiting for me as soon as I came back. I was so relieved that this injury and the situation would not cost me my job. Also, I was relieved that Mike was being friendly without being inappropriate. Edward was constantly asking to make sure that Mike was treating me appropriately and I always had to reassure him that I was just fine.

Edward and I spent our evenings together cuddled up in my bed, sharing some kisses and gentle caresses. We both wanted more, but he was insistent that we wait until my leg was healed. I reluctantly agreed even though I was tired of waiting and I wanted him now. In the meantime, we learned a great deal about one another and I felt like we were really in sync with our thoughts, feelings, and emotions.

Carlisle and Esme were frequent visitors, as were Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. My dad called me every day as well. I felt loved and happy. The only thing that still bothered me was my mother. Edward told me that he was looking into it to see what he could do. He also had his Uncle Garrett working on it, which made me very nervous. I didn't want anything to happen to my mother because I had talked. I didn't trust Phil…not at all. I emailed my mom to let her know that I was okay. She never emailed me back and that worried me too. I was tired of worrying about my mother all the time. I hoped that Edward could help me out in that department.

Edward came home the next night, and he looked very serious as he sat down at the kitchen table beside me. I had made lasagna and garlic bread for dinner along with a salad. He took my hand gently in his and I felt my heart begin to race. This news could not be good.

"Uncle Garrett found something interesting today, sweetheart." He tells me gently.

I cannot contain myself. "What is it, Edward?" I am afraid to know. It could be so many things. Is Jake going to get out? Has Phil already killed my mother?

Edward takes a deep breath and then brings my knuckles up to his mouth to place a soft kiss on them before beginning. "Phil hasn't been beating your mom, love. It was all staged."

I gasp immediately defensive. "It happened, Edward! I heard it. I was there."

He sighs again. "Did you see the bruises? Did you ever see the bruises or the hospital records, sweetheart?"

I stopped to think about it for a second and realized that I had never seen a bruise on my mom nor had I seen the hospital reports.

"Then he hid them." I say stubbornly hoping it is true.

Edward shakes his head. "No, love, he can't do that. Jenks can find anything. He found that your mother and Phil have been scamming you and Charlie for years."

Charlie? I didn't know that he knew about it. "My dad?" Is all I can manage to say.

Edward nods before speaking. "Phil fed him the same sob story about how he would kill Renee if he didn't pay up. Even as a cop his hands were tied and he has been paying Phil, although less than you have been paying him."

Tears well up in my eyes and course down my cheeks. I can't believe this. I just can't. Edward reaches out to wipe away my tears and I back away slightly, too embarrassed for words.

"Why?" I whisper. "Why would she do this to me?"

Edward gets up and comes to me and wraps his arms around me. "Because she is a silly, selfish, shallow woman. She is a heartless monster, Bella."

I feel humiliation well in me. "I can't believe I fell for it. I am such a naïve idiot." I stammer out before collapsing in tears.

Edward soothes me with his hands and with his words. "You are not an idiot, Bella! Do you hear me? You aren't. You believed in your mother. You believed she was a good person. That does not make you naïve or anything other than a loving daughter who wants to protect her mother."

I manage to nod through my tears. I believe him. I believe Edward. He is right. This is not my fault or Charlie's. This is Renee and Phil's fault.

"Bella, Jenks has all the evidence in this folder here. You need to go to the police. You can press charges and they will be forced to return your money and also spend some time in jail."

Jail? Could I send my mother to jail?

Edward continues. "I have spoken to Charlie. He wants to press charges, but he is leaving it up to you, love. He didn't know that Phil had approached you as well. He is feeling immensely guilty right now."

I did not want my dad to feel guilty. He didn't deserve this and if he wanted to press charges then I would stand by him. He is my only parent, the only one who stood by me through everything. I should have realized that sooner.

"As soon as I get my cast off, I will go to the police." I say softly.

Edward smiles and tenderly strokes my cheeks. "Three days until then…and three days until we…" He trails off and raises his eyebrows suggestively and I feel heat course through my body. I yearn for his touch and these three days cannot go by fast enough. It is time for my mom to pay for her mistakes and for me to begin my happy life with Edward Cullen. No matter what happens, I will not let anything stand in our way.

**I hope you like this chapter. Bella and Edward got some time together and you found out that Renee is a monster. Thoughts? Bella gets her cast off next chapter and things start moving forward more quickly. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Collision**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I am updating more quickly than I have been so I hope you will all enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. I would love to hear your thoughts! Please read and review!**

**Here is another chapter of ****Collision****. Enjoy **

**EDWARD'S POV**

Fury bubbles up inside me whenever I think about Renee and Phil. Bella had been absolutely shocked and devastated. Her own mother had lied to her so her husband could blackmail her. I don't even know how to begin to process that and Renee's not my mother.

Bella gets her cast off today, but her excitement is muted, subdued, by her mother's betrayal. She has talked to her dad on the phone a lot the past three days and so have I. Yesterday, Charlie asked Bella if he could talk to me after they were done with their conversation. His voice was gruff when he greeted me, filled with emotion. I felt so bad for Charlie as well.

"Edward, you have to promise me that you are going to take care of her now. This has really broken her spirit more than her abduction even did."

I think about that for a minute and I know he's right. Sure, Bella still has nightmares about James and Jacob, but the last three nights have been the worst of all. I would hold her until she fell asleep, but even that didn't keep her nightmares about Renee and Phil away. It had worked with her nightmares about James and Jacob because as soon as she woke up in the cradle of my arms she knew she was safe. She knew I would protect her from them even if they were no more than ghosts in her dreams anymore.

With this, its all in her head. I can't protect her from that, at least, not until she deals with it herself. Bella has been living on next to nothing for years because she thought she was saving her mom's life. Her mom was just out spending all her heard earned money and basically making fun of her daughter behind her back.

Charlie is right and I intend to protect her no matter what it takes. No matter what. "Charlie, you have my word that I will protect her with my life. My family will help me in that regard if need be."

Charlie knows I am alluding to my uncle Garrett, but when it comes to Bella's safety; his love for his daughter will trump his love for the law any day of the week.

"Thank you, Edward. We'll talk soon."

"Bye Charlie." I say before the connection is severed.

Bella and Charlie had agreed to press charges. They were meeting with the police in Florida, because that's where Renee and Phil lived, and they were going to tell them everything. Bella and Charlie had both saved all the pictures, letters, and emails referring to the "violence" supposedly wrought upon Bella's mother.

Jenks assured me that Renee and Phil would be charged for their crimes. However, if for any reason they got off my Uncle Garret had promised to take care of it. I was going to let him do it too because I was not going to allow anyone to hurt my Bella.

Bella is quiet on our way to the hospital. I hold her hand tightly and she turns to smile at me. I know she is going through a lot, but I know we will face it together. I know that Bella and I have not been together very long, but I also know that there is absolutely no way in the world that I will ever let her go. Bella Swan is my forever and I am going to do whatever it takes to protect her, love her, cherish her, and keep her safe from any harm.

It is crazy that I haven't even known her three months, but I know that she is my forever. My father had been right when he said that when you meet your soul mate you just know. I believe that now. Forever is within my grasp and I am not going to do anything to ruin it. I am not going to take any chances. Bella has already been threatened numerous times by different people. She is a walking magnet for disaster and I can't allow anyone to harm her. I want her to be safe, loved, and MINE. Bella Swan is mine to love and to cherish.

We arrive at the doctor's office and Bella turns to look at me and attempts a smile.

"Big day today." I tell her with a smile.

She nods. "Yes, I can't wait to get this thing off." She says indicating the cast.

"Me either." I say wiggling my eyebrows at her and earning a laugh. Her laugh is hypnotic and draws me in…she is so damn beautiful inside and out.

"Edward, I don't know how to say…thank you…for everything. I don't know if I could have gone through this without you."

Her words reach me and I lean over and run my hand over her soft cheek. "You don't ever have to worry about going through things without me. I will always be here for you. I will always love and protect you from now on. Never worry about that again."

I want to reassure her and my words make her eyes brighten and she looks at me with absolute and adoring trust in her eyes. "Thank you." She says again quietly.

I lean forward and kiss her softly on the lips. It is not a lengthy kiss, but a heartfelt one filled with my need and desire for her. She returns my kiss and I feel her heart beat race in her chest. We break away and stare into each other's eyes.

"Let's go and get you your walking legs back." I joke.

She hits me playfully and I laugh before helping her out of the car and then sweeping off her feet to carry her inside. She shrieks in surprise when I pick her up and I twirl her around in my arms before heading into the hospital. I know it is baby steps, but suddenly everything just seems a lot brighter.

**I had a little difficulty writing this chapter, but I think it ended up being okay. I hope you guys liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. I really appreciate all the reviews. You have all been incredible! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Collision**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love reading them and I appreciate that you all take the time to let me know what you think. You are all wonderful! I am going to start an updating schedule to keep me on task. I will be updating this story once a week on Sundays. I hope that helps everyone out. I have just been super busy with real life and I want to make sure I am still posting a chapter at least once a week. Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Here is another chapter of ****Collision****. Enjoy **

**BELLA'S POV**

Edward has been...incredible. Absolutely incredible. After getting my cast off, we have been taking it slow. We headed down to Florida with my dad a few days ago and today we were pressing charges against Renee and Phil. The police assured us they would bring them in today. I wanted to see Renee. I refused to call her my mother now. She was not my mother. She had never really been my mother. I wanted to see her and give her a piece of my mind and then walk away. The police agreed that we should see them brought in and my dad was ready to confront them both as well.

Edward has been with me, by my side, the entire time. We have taken things very slow because he told me I need to deal with this first and then we can work on us. Fortunately the situation with Jacob was going well. Jacob had pled guilty to kidnapping charges. He was being sentenced next week. Edward had assured me that he would be put away for a long time. I believed him of course because he had his "sources." I wonder how many strings he had to pull in order to see to it that Jacob did time. I know he would tell me what he had to do…someday. But today was going to be difficult enough. Edward sat on my right side holding my hand and my dad sat on my left.

Renee and Phil were brought into a small interrogation room and the police chief motioned for us to go into the room. Renee turned to look at me with a huge smile on her face. I wanted to slap the smile off of her, but I held my composure.

"Bella, sweetheart, I have missed you so much! How is my baby girl doing these days? You never come to visit your old mom anymore. Too busy making a name for yourself in the big city, huh?"

I didn't respond to her. I looked behind her at Phil. He glared at me and that was all it took for my father to explode.

"Don't you even look at my daughter you son of a…" He starts, but Edward holds dad back and whispers something in his ear. My dad nods at Edward and manages to reign himself in slightly.

Edward walks in front of us and stands right in front of Phil. The officer beside Renee and Phil leaves, mumbling something about needing a coffee break and the other officer followed. How did Edward accomplish that?

Edward sits down in a chair directly in front of Renee and Phil.

His voice is soft, but hard at the same time. "I am only going to say this one time and one time only. You will plead guilty to every single one of these charges or I will personally make your life a living hell."

Phil laughs, but Renee looks nervous.

Edward does not smile. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you, Phil." He says Phil's name like it is completely beneath him, and it is. "If you don't plead guilty to every single one of these charges, you will have to answer to the Cullen family."

Phil's eyes flash with anger. "What the hell are you talking about boy?"

Edward pronounces word every slowly as if Phil is a moron. "My uncle is the head of the New York Mafia…let's just say he has…connections…in the Florida area…connections that owe him a very large favor."

Phil's smirk vanishes and Renee whimpers. Edward continues. "Did you see how easy it was for me to get you alone in the police station? It would take nothing to make sure your lives are over. You will plead guilty and you will pay full restitution to Charlie and Bella. I know for a fact that your little off shore bank account will make a significant dent in what you owe them."

I just watch in shock as Phil nods his head frantically. Renee doesn't give in quite so easily and looks at me for help.

"Bella, my Bella. Surely you don't want this for your mother. Surely you would forgive me and just let this go. I love you, sweetie. I am sorry for deceiving you…but I needed that money…I didn't see any other way…and it's not like you needed it…" She starts but my dad cuts her off.

"Don't ever speak to her again, Renee. I mean it. I have absolutely no problem at all with Edward's connections. Don't tempt me…don't you dare tempt me."

Charlie puts his arms around me and I hug him back. I don't cry. I will not cry in front of Renee or Phil. I thought that I wanted to yell at Renee. I thought that I wanted to scream at her and beg to know why she did it. I suddenly realize that I am not going to get anything positive out of it. I realize that Renee has never been who I had thought she was. There is no reason to confront her. I don't want to speak to her. Not ever again.

Edward looks at me and sees my resolve. He nods at me then turns to face Renee and Phil.

"So, what is it going to be?"

Phil answers for them both while Renee is still looking at me imploringly to help her.

"We will do as you demand." He says in a venomous voice before glaring at me again.

It happens so quickly that I don't even process it. Edward has pulled him up out of the chair and is pressing him against the wall holding him by the neck. Phil's strangled gasp fills the room as Edward cuts into his air supply.

"Let's just say my Uncle has taught me a few tricks of the trade. Let me just tell you how this is going to work. You will not so much as look at her!" He says indicating me with a shake of his head in my direction. "If you look at her, touch her, or speak to her then you will pay for it severely…am I making myself clear?"

Phil attempts a nod and Edward releases his grasp and fill slides to the floor gasping for air. He looks at Renee next.

"I am not even going to waste any time with you." He says in disgust. Then he turns to me and a look of complete gentleness comes into his eyes. "Are you ready to go?" I nod and he turns to my dad who also nods.

Edward calls for the officer and he comes back into the room.

Edward tells Charlie to take me out into the waiting room. He wants to stay for a moment to ensure that Phil and Renee do, in fact, plead guilty.

I am overcome with love for Edward. He has been there for me every step of the way. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him. It is time to let go of the past and embrace my future that is looking brighter every day.

**I hope you were satisfied with this chapter. Are you glad that Jacob, Phil, and Renee got what they deserved? What do you think is going to happen next? I would love to hear your thoughts! Please review! **


	29. Chapter 29

Collision Message

Hello readers! I just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten about you. This story is only going to have 2-3 chapters left in it. I want to finish the last three chapters and then publish them every other day. I am done with the first one and I just need to finish them all and then I will post the last three.

I will probably update on Thursday, Saturday, and Monday for the conclusion.

I just wanted you all to know that I am working on the story and that I think you will like the ending!

Until next time!

Bookworm722


	30. Chapter 30

**Collision**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love reading them and I appreciate that you all take the time to let me know what you think. You are all wonderful! This is the end of "Collision." You have all been incredible. I know I said I was going to write multiple chapters, but I think this chapter is a very fitting end to the story and I already have a new story out there…chapter one. It is called "The Chase." There is a small summary at the end of this story, so if you are interested please check it out and review. I would love to know what you all think. I love writing Edward and Bella stories.**

**Here is THE FINAL chapter of ****Collision****. Enjoy **

**BELLA'S POV**

Life has been wonderful for the past two weeks. Phil and Renee had pled guilty. They had drained their off shore bank account and I had half of my money back and so did my dad. I was so relieved not to be trapped by Phil anymore. Edward told me that he still wanted me to live with him and I still wanted to live with him, so I put the funds into a savings account until I could decide what I wanted to do with it.

Edward and I were growing closer and closer. Every day was full of so much love and warmth. He was the perfect man. I knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt. He was the light at the end of the tunnel for me. All those horrors I had to endure were necessary to lead me to Edward. I could never change the past, and if I did then I might not have found Edward.

We now shared a bed. I had been terrified that sex would frighten me after what happened with Jake, but Edward was amazing. When we made love, I had never known such happiness; I was filled with such contentment. Before the first time we made love, Edward told me how very much he loved me and I returned his affections. I have been in love with Edward since the first day I saw him. I knew then that I would love him. He was the perfect man, even though he had some seedy family ties.

I met his Uncle Garrett for the first time yesterday. He had shocked the hell out of me. After Edward introduced me, I held out my hand for him to shake it and he had pushed my hand awhile and wrapped me in a hug and welcomed me to the family. I liked him immediately in spite of his connections and his business. He was an incredible man and Edward loved him very much. Carlisle and Esme welcomed me into their family with open arms. They were wonderful, generous loving people. Rose and Emmett had also started dating and I had never seen her look more happy. The four of us had already hung out with Alice and Jasper multiple times.

Tanya never bothered us. In fact, no one had seen her since Edward came back from New York. Uncle Garrett told us that we shouldn't worry about her being a problem in our lives anymore. He told u that she had made a very grave mistake and would never come back. It sent chills down my spine to hear that…because it meant that Tanya had met a violent end. I felt guilty because I had never met the woman, but I was glad she couldn't ever be a part of our lives. Edward had been relieved that his Uncle had not been involved in her demise. He didn't want to feel any guilt over her either. She was another bad memory would could shuffle to the back of our minds and forget.

Two more months pass, and I fall more in love with Edward every day. Alice and Jasper announced at dinner the previous evening that they are expecting a baby. I am overjoyed for them. Alice told me that they have decided to make Rose and me the godparents. She told me she doesn't care that it isn't traditional. She and Jasper want Rose and I involved in their baby's life and we couldn't be more thrilled.

Edward has been acting funny all day. He came home from work hours earlier than normal and paced the apartment until I was ready to go out. I felt dread well up inside of me. Was he breaking up with me?

My heart squeezed in fear as I tried not to panic. We didn't speak as we made our way downstairs, got into the car, and sped away into the night. We stopped in front of a fancy Italian restaurant and the valet took the keys from Edward and hurried away to park the car.

Edward took my hand in his and must have felt my nerves. He turned to me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" He asked me gently.

I can't take it anymore. I fall apart. Tears fill my eyes. "If you are going to break up with me, please just do it now." I whisper.

His expression changes from concern to laugher. I stare up at him and he realizes I am less than pleased by his laughter so he holds up his hands in surrender and starts talking.

"Oh, my Bella. I promise you that I am not breaking up with you."

I speak again immediately. "But, you have been acting strange all afternoon. Did I do something wrong? Did something happen at work?"

He smiles at me and takes my hand. "You will find out very soon, my love." He tells me and I follow him inside.

We are lead into a private room and as soon as we enter the room I gasp.

The entire room has been transformed into a beach. There is sand, real sand, on the floor and a large shimmering pool of crystal clear blue water. I am not sure how they managed to do that, but it looks incredible. Edward leads me over to a small table. It looks very similar to the table that we sat at the night of our first night together on the beach in Hawaii. He lifts the lid off of a tray and I see the chocolate covered strawberries and pineapple. I see the bottle of champagne chilling and the two chilled glasses.

I turn to look at Edward in astonishment. He turns to me with a very serious expression on his face.

"Bella, the first day I met you I knew you were the woman I wanted to spend forever with. I know that sounds crazy, but I knew it. I arranged that night on the beach with every intention of spending every day for the rest of my life with you. I had sand flown here from Hawaii…I had the table and chairs that we sat at shipped here. I wanted you to know that that night on the beach changed my entire life. I no longer felt threatened by anything. I knew that I wanted to spend forever with you."

He paused for a moment and then he sank down on one knee in front of me and I could not stop the tears in my eyes as they leaked down my cheeks, my heart full of emotion. He opens the small black velvet box in his hands and nestled in the box is the most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen in my entire life. There is a large princess cut diamond in the center of the ring, and it is surrounded with midnight blue sapphires…the sapphires remind me of the beach…of our first night together. It is the perfect ring.

"Marry me, my Bella. I promise I will love you every moment of forever. I promise that I will cherish you with my whole heart and soul. Be my wife. Marry me." His eyes are full of tears and raw emotion. His love for me apparent on his face…this amazing man has chosen me and I promise myself and him that I will cherish him forever.

My throat is thick with tears, but I force the word out. "Yes." I whisper.

The elation in his voice fills me with so much happiness as he picked me up and whirls me around.

He puts me down and slips the ring on my finger. I stare at it in awe and then turn to look at him through my tears. "Forever." He says in a rough voice full of emotion.

"Forever." I whisper as he leans in to capture my lips with his own in an intensely passionate kiss. After the kiss, he leans his forehead against my own and smiles widely. His gorgeous emerald green eyes full of happiness. Those amazing eyes that I could drown in and never come up for air.

The terrors of my life are behind me now. Edward is my future and I am going to love him and cherish him forever. I finally get my happy ending with Edward Cullen.

The End

**I hope you liked the ending to this story. I felt like it was a good time to end it. I may write an epilogue or a sequel later on if I have interest. The epilogue/sequel would include their wedding, the birth of Alice and Jasper's baby, and maybe even a Jacob return. If that sounds interesting to you then please let me know by reviewing.**

**I have a summary of the new Twilight story I am posting tonight. Please review and let me know what you thought of this story and if you are interested in reading my new story as well. Thank you again for all of you that followed this story and reviewed! You are all wonderful and I am so thankful for you all!**

**New Story Title: "The Chase"**

**Summary:** For two years, he had watched her from afar. He had waited for the perfect opportunity to make her his forever. Bella Swan had always wanted adventure. When she meets the mysterious Edward Cullen, is she getting more than she bargained for? Once Bella learns a dark secret about Edward, she flees, but he chases her because he can never let her go.


End file.
